


Encounters of the Jendell kind

by CptnRuski



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: 'they may be idiots but theyre my idiots' - Gene probably, Ace is a mess, Ace is actually an Alien, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Developing Relationship, Emotional Struggles, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Im so sorry I made Peter a total dick, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jendell powers, Kidnapping, M/M, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Paul is an anxious wreck of a human being, Relationship Negotiation, Space Pirates, attempts to get clean, fucking up relationships, gratuitous use of 'rocket ride' jokes, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 38,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnRuski/pseuds/CptnRuski
Summary: When Ace breaks into Paul's house to ask for help avoiding being captured and forced back to his home planet by some loser space cadets, Paul makes a decision to help his friend in whatever way he can. Unfortunately, Paul has no idea of the wild ride this will take him on...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into the KISS side of the internet, but I come bringing a beast of a fic so I hope I managed everything alright! As always, please let me know how I did in the comments, I love feedback!

Paul was tired. Like,  _ really  _ fucking tired. The day had been long, the month had been long, the entire damn  _ year  _ had been long, but the tour was finally over and he was  _ home _ . He practically barreled through the quiet house, making a beeline for the bedroom. Without thinking, he flung his suitcase through the bedroom door and the exhausted frontman collapsed into the delightfully comfortable mass of blankets and pillows on his  _ own  _ bed. After so much time spent sleeping in hotels and on planes and on buses while under constant touring pressure, he was home in his own bed and didn’t have to do  _ anything  _ for the next week. Paul sighed and burrowed into the blissfully soft pillows, feeling the first vestiges of sleep trying to tug him further into the bed. A soft groan escaped from his throat as he sat up and removed every article of clothing except for his boxers. He then slid a pair of flannel sleep pants on before flopping back down onto the mattress and staring up at the skylight in the ceiling. The stars in the sky were dim, but visible enough to make Paul smile. The tired man started to settle into the bed, appreciating the comfort of his own home as he did so. There were certain things nagging at his mind however.

During the last stretch of the tour, Ace had started acting… weird. He’d been more serious than his jokester attitude normally allowed for, and Paul, Peter, and Gene had all taken notice. While Peter and Gene seemed happy with the change in Ace, Paul wasn’t. Sure, Ace could be a total asshole, but the stoic, brooding demeanor he’d adopted was  _ completely _ unlike him and it  _ worried  _ Paul. When the tour had ended and the group had been packing up, Paul had stumbled across a stash of booze and drugs in Ace’s side of the room. He vaguely remembered Ace dropping good cash on it, but the entire stash of legal and illegal substances was totally untouched. Though, maybe Ace was making an effort to get clean? Paul sighed and disregarded the thoughts as his sleep-addled mind started to stop functioning. He burrowed deeper into the soft blankets and let the waves of tiredness spread over himself.

Just as Paul felt himself starting to drift off, he heard a thump from the first floor. The noise brought him out of that wonderful, almost asleep feeling for a moment, but he ignored the noise and rearranged himself on the bed to get comfortable again. Just as he did so, another thump, sounding much closer than before jolted Paul back to full consciousness. The thought of a break-in flashed through his brain, but he hadn’t heard anything enter the house and he was positive everything was locked. At least, it should’ve been. 

Slowly, Paul rose and softly padded to the bedroom’s door, hesitantly looking out to see if anyone was lurking around the second floor. When he saw nothing there, he crept to the stairs, doing his best to descend them without making too much noise. Peering around the corner, he scanned the area, furrowing his brow in confusion. There was still no one there. 

For a few more minutes, Paul wandered through his home, double checking to make sure everything was locked and that there weren’t any intruders in the home. Right as he’d finished looking around and was passing back through the living room, he spotted a figure on the couch. Fear gripped Paul for a moment, a series of shivers running down his spine. Carefully, Paul reached for an umbrella near where he stood, but before he could grasp the handle, the figure turned and Paul scowled.

“Ace, what the  _ fuck?”  _ Paul hissed, his confusion growing as he saw the silvery stage makeup caked on Ace’s face.

“Oh hey Paulie!” Ace grinned, “Fancy seeing you here!”

“This is my house.” Paul deadpanned, glaring at the guitarist.

“Oh shit I guess it is.” Ace chuckled, his whole body shaking as he did so.

“Wh- what are you even doing here? Shouldn’t you be heading to your place or something?” Paul groaned as he walked to the sitting area.

Ace merely shrugged in response.

“Seriously Ace, why are you here and why are you wearing the stage makeup?” Paul frowned, looking down at his bandmate in annoyance, “It’s one in the morning, I’d like to go to sleep.”

“Oh… yeah right, sleep.” Ace nodded, as if he were reminding himself he needed sleep.

“Ace-” Paul jabbed, his patience thinning by the second.

“Listen, I wasn’t trying to- well ok I did break in, but like, it was important and-” Ace stammered out, then stopped himself and pursed his black, painted lips.

“What’s so important that you had to break into my house and tell me this fucking early?” Paul exclaimed exasperatedly.

“Oh um… you see… we, well  _ I,  _ have a bit of a problem.” Ace mumbled, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

“Did you lose your place or something? Get evicted or-” Paul sighed.

“Not exactly?” Ace shook his head, “It’s complicated and I… I didn’t really wanna bring it up with Peter and  _ definitely  _ not Gene.”

“You and Peter are close though.” Paul narrowed his eyes, “And like it or not, Gene’s a better ‘problem solver’ than I am.”

“Listen, I can’t trust either of them with this, Gene would fucking kill me.” Ace muttered.

“Oh my god what did you fucking do  _ this  _ time?” Paul’s mouth dropped, immediately thinking of every worst-case scenario that Ace could’ve possibly gotten himself into.

“Well, it’s not what _ I _ did to be honest or… ok it  _ is  _ technically my fault.” Ace explained quickly, “It’s… well… a long time coming I suppose, but I wasn’t trying to crash when I got here, I mean I guess I forgot to calculate the difference in gravitational pull but-”

“Crash? Gravitational pull? Ace, what’re you getting at? Are you so high that you’re making up stories  _ again?” _ Paul rubbed his eyes as he groaned, really not wanting to deal with a high as balls guitarist at the moment.

“... Ok so, no first of all.” Ace whispered, “I only- well- ok fuck it. So, you know all that stuff I made up about the Spaceman persona shit.”

“No shit Ace, you ramble on about it whenever you’re drunk or-”

“It’s not a lie.” Ace cut Paul off, “I haven’t made up any of it, it’s real.”

“Son of a- Ace what are you even  _ on _ right now.” Paul huffed.

“Paul I swear I’m not high right now, I’m telling the damn truth.” Ace frowned, his entire face falling into one of the most despaired expressions Paul had ever seen.

“Are you trying to tell me you’re a fucking alien?” Paul almost snorted as he laughed.

But as Paul looked down at Ace again, all that greeted him was a scorching glare from Ace that seemed to bore into him.

“You’re  _ joking  _ right? Like, aliens don’t exist and-” Paul began to stutter, panic suddenly flooding his system. There was no fuckin way Ace was an actual fucking alien.

“Aliens don’t exist?” Ace’s serious stare broke as he cackled wildly, “Humans are so weird man, thinkin’ they’re the only ones out here.”

Paul stared blankly at Ace, his head starting to hurt from all the spinning his brain was doing. Sure, Ace was a fucking weirdo, he always had been, but this was… it was  _ too much.  _

“You can’t be serious.” Paul shook his head, his voice wavering, “Like- no  _ fucking  _ way Ace.”

“Like it or not, I’m not from here Paulie, and that’s where the problem comes in.” Ace shrugged, “And I came to you because you’re the only one who would believe me.”

“You really don’t think Peter or Gene would? Because I’m having a hard time with this.” Paul explained, rubbing his temples.

“I’ve been saying it from the beginning, but nobody believed it.” Ace reminded him, “Peter just thinks I’m weird and if Gene actually got it through his thick skull that I was from some other planet he’d probably try to pawn me off to a freak show.”

“I don’t think Gene would do that.” Paul frowned, “But fucking- an alien? Really?”

“Yup, crashed here a few years before I met you guys.” Ace smiled before his face fell into a look much more serious than Paul had ever seen on the guitarist’s face, “But yeah, I need help because if this isn’t taken care of it could turn out bad for me and the rest of the guys, you included.”

“Um, what?” Paul questioned, still trying to wrap his head around Ace being an actual alien.

“Yeah,” Ace elongated the word as if he were embarrassed of what he was about to say, “So, when I originally crashed here, I was looking for some fun right? I’d kinda exhausted what I could do back on my planet, Jendell, so I sorta, kinda escaped and was running from intergalactic police and they may have recently figured out where I am.”

“... What?” Paul tried to make sense of what had been said but nothing was making sense.

“I got people after me who want to drag me back to my planet and I don’t want to go back.” Ace reworded.

“Oh.” 

“Yeah, that’s accurate.” Ace nodded, “I just, need some help with hiding and shit, you feel?”

“So you’re an alien fugitive?” Paul gawked.

“Yup.”

“And you’ve got people after you.”

“Yes, that’s what I just said.”

“How the fuck am I supposed to help you?” 

“Well… um… there’s this law on my world, that’ll basically allow me to stay here for however long I want.” Ace gulped at the end of the sentence.

“Alright, what is it?” Paul asked.

“You… may not like it.” Ace looked down.

“You’re my friend Ace, I know we don’t get along sometimes, but it doesn’t mean I won’t try to help.” Paul told him, noticing the saddened look in Ace’s eyes.

“So, you know how sometimes people get married for immigration purposes?” Ace mumbled.

“... Yes.” 

“Well it’s kind of like that, if it’s proved that I’m here and in love with someone or in a partnership with someone, they can’t drag me back.” Ace’s voice kept wavering as he spoke and Paul only stood confused at Ace’s rambling.

“So you need help finding a girl to shack up with for a while? I think we can work with that.” Paul shrugged.

“Well… no that’s-” Ace hung his head, his hands coming up to cover his eyes, “So, some Jendellians, the police especially, can feel bonds between people. If I just get with a girl who I don’t have a bond with, they’ll know I’m trying to evade them. The person I have to…  _ be with  _ for lack of a better word, has to be someone I’ve spent a lot of time with, someone who I know.”

An extremely awkward silence fell between the two guitarists as Paul tried to process what had been said and Ace’s head had dropped back into his hands.

“You want me to act as your… boyfriend?” Paul asked.

“Yeah I guess so.” Ace sighed, “You don’t have to if it’s too much, I won’t force you to do this.”

“But if I don’t they’ll take you back and then what happens to the band? I can’t just- shit.” Paul cursed.

“I know.” Ace whimpered, “Fuck I don’t want to leave Paul, Jendell was cool and all, but you guys are the best friends I’ve ever had.”

Paul could almost feel his heart crack in his chest from how defeated Ace looked and decided he wasn’t going to let some fucking space cadets steal his friend away, regardless of the bullshit he’d put him and Gene through. He was still Ace and he was an important part of their friend group and the band.

“I’ll do it.” Paul told him, his voice the most certain it’d been all night.

“... Really?” Ace asked, looking up, his eyes shimmering with hope.

“We need our lead guitarist.” Paul offered him a smile, swearing he could see stars in Ace’s eyes.

Ace grinned and hopped up catching Paul in a bone-crushing hug,

“Thank fuck.”

“So what’s this going to entail?” Paul asked, feeling a smidge uneasy.

“Not much, I’m going to have to ‘move in’ for a bit and the- the space cadets-” Ace had to pause to cackle at the ridiculousness of the name Paul had given them for a moment, “they’ll want to check everything out and uh… hmmm.”

“Hmm?”

“Well, we don’t gotta have sex, but we’ll probably need to share a bed and get cozy with one another.” Ace laughed.

“For fuck’s sake.” Paul shook his head and laughed back, pushing Ace off of him, “Whatever man, whatever it takes to keep you here.”

Ace flashed some finger guns at Paul as the Spaceman sat back down, sighing in relief.

“Hey so, you never answered me about the makeup.” Paul thought aloud.

“Makeu- Oh! It isn’t makeup, the  _ human _ face is makeup, this is what I actually look like.” Ace smiled, black lips making his teeth stand out and his smile look bigger.

“That’s why you wanted to have the stage makeup so badly isn’t it.” Paul realized, “Alright, when do you need to move in here?”

“As soon as possible. Maybe now if that’s ok with you.” 

“Uh ok? That’s- that’s fine.” Paul nodded, “Wait, but your apartment and your stuff?”

“Well, not to brag but we Jendellians have some pretty cool tricks up our sleeves.” Ace proudly produced a little cube from his pocket, “Everything I own is in here!”

“Really?” Paul stared down at the object in curiosity.

It was black with silver lines running all around it and the lines emitted pulses of lights. It was just as big as the palm of Ace’s hand and Paul couldn’t even begin to comprehend how anything could fit into it. Ace repocketed the device before looking to the stairs.

“Can I crash in the guest room tonight? We can work on uh, settling in tomorrow?” Ace asked.

Paul flashed a thumbs up before making way for the stairs,

“You know where everything is, I’m going the fuck to sleep.”

“Sounds good.”

_________

Light filtering in through the skylight slowly woke Paul from his slumber. He’d slept the best he had in ages, though he’d had a strange dream about Ace. Paul gave an amused hum at the concept of Ace being a real alien who needed to be basically hitched to someone in order to stay on Earth. Paul had to fight in order to keep his laughter contained at the idea, but not a moment later, a sweet smell seemed to waft into his room. Immediately, Paul sprung up in bed. No one was supposed to stop in that day, especially not this early. As Paul got up and exited the bedroom, he heard someone humming downstairs. When he arrived at the kitchen, Paul was shocked to see Ace there cooking up what looked like pancakes.

“Uh… hi.” Paul stammered in surprise as suddenly the dream from last night felt less like a dream and more like it had actually happened.

“Morning!” Ace smiled happily, his silver eyes shining, “I’m sure you could smell them, but I made pancakes.”

“Th- thank you.” Paul said as a plate of fluffy, delicious smelling food was pushed into his hands.

“It’s the least I could do for you,” Ace explained as he flipped what was in the frying pan, “you’re basically taking me in until this blows over and pancakes are a universal symbol of gratitude.”

“Typically I’d say no, but my stomach will happily accept the pancakes today.” Paul gave a shy smile before plopping down at the table.

He turned his eyes back up to Ace as he ate and noticed the spaceman working methodically, humming happily as he continued cooking up a storm. Paul didn’t even realize he’d eaten everything on his plate by the time Ace sat in front of him, but the clank of metal against porcelain brought him out of his trance. Another smile was offered up by the lead guitarist as he proceeded to devour the massive stack of pancakes he’d made for himself. 

Ace finished up a few minutes later before looking up to Paul with curiosity in his eyes.

“So, you’re really ok with this whole situation?” Ace asked.

“It’s that or we lose our lead guitarist and have to do an audition process which honestly, I don’t want to go through again.” Paul rolled his eyes, sarcasm dripping from his voice as Ace descended into a fit of hysterical laughter, “But yeah, I guess I’m fine with it.”

“What’ll we do if Gene or Peter think we’re actually doing the bedsheet boogie?” Ace asked through howls of laughter.

“We really can’t bring you anywhere can we.” Paul shook his head, “And really? The bedsheet boogie?”

“I’ve got way more than that up my sleeve Paulie boy.” Ace’s laughter turned almost maniacal as he clapped his hands together.

“Well, we can just tell them you got evicted and need a place to crash while looking for a new place.” Paul suggested.

“Maybe.” Ace nodded as he wiped away the tears of laughter from his eyes, “I’ll figure a story out or something.”

“Last night you were surprised about my sleeping habits.” Paul asked recalling bits of the conversation from the night before, “Why?”

“Different circadian rhythms I think?” Ace pursed his lips in thought, “I only need to sleep for four hours every 24 hour period.”

“You get this much energy from only four hours of sleep?” Paul gasped.

Ace gave a sheepish smile and shrugged.

“Fuck I’m jealous.” Paul laughed, shaking his head, “Only four hours of sleep and twenty of energy, no wonder you steal all the interview thunder!”

Ace only kept giggling.

“So, we only talked a little bit about what this is gonna entail.” Paul frowned, “Can you… elaborate?”

“Sure,” Ace nodded, “So me living here and getting my energy all over the place is a key factor in this mess… I’m… also gonna have to get the same energy signal on  _ you  _ somehow.”

“Am I going to regret this?” Paul huffed.

“I hope not.” Ace hummed as he seemed to fall into deep thought, “I mean  _ obviously  _ sex is the best way for that, but just hanging around and being in your proximity should do it.”

Paul felt a shiver run down his spine at the weight of the situation. Alright so he  _ did  _ like guys and girls, but having to pretend his typically-drunk-out-of-his-mind-guitarist was his ‘boyfriend’ suddenly seemed daunting.

“Again, we don’t gotta have sex.” Ace reiterated, the seriousness in his tone still shocking Paul, “Just gotta get nice and cosy with one another.”

“Because the two things are so different.” Paul rolled his eyes, “When are these people coming for you anyway? Do you know?”

“They should pop up any day to be honest, but I don’t have an exact timestamp.” Ace explained, “They’ll wanna stick around to… keep an eye on us to make sure I’m not bullshitting them, you dig?”

“Keep up the act until the damn space cadets are gone.” Paul nodded.

“Ayy, there we go, figured that Starchild confidence and acting skills would come in handy one day.” Ace snorted.

“Oh fuck off.”

Breakfast was cleaned up quickly and soon Paul and Ace had made their way back up to the master suite. Ace had begun taking his possessions out of his cube and Paul stared at the action in wonder. The cube had grown to the size of a small chest and a never-ending sea of clothing, booze, and other junk kept being pulled from the thing. Ace paid no mind as he removed his things before picking up one of his guitars and shrinking the cube.

“Handy innit?” Ace smiled as he looked at the organized piles on the bed.

“That’s… amazing.” Paul breathed.

“What’s this? A breathless Starchild? Quick someone make note, I got him to shut up!” Ace snickered.

“Ha ha very funny.” Paul grumbled as he crossed his arms, “Where do you wanna put your shit?”

“Intersperse it with yours.” Ace told him in a sing-song voice, “We gotta make it look like we actually can stand one another.”

“Oh the horror!” Paul gasped dramatically while Ace’s hyena cackle reverberated throughout the room.

The two worked for most of the morning, carefully arranging Ace’s things around the bedroom and the rest of the house. A guitar here and there, Ace’s clothing filling the second closet in the master suite, a few photos of the band that Paul didn’t have, trinkets on tables, and counters, and other surfaces… They’d made the place  _ look  _ like Ace had been there for a while.

“So with the energy thing,” Paul started, “how does it work?”

“Well, my stuff should help speed that process along, but I’m going to have to make sure I hang out everywhere so that my specific signature is mixed with yours.” Ace explained, “I’ve also gotta get it  _ on  _ you.”

“Yeah, we’ve touched on that.” Paul groaned, “It’ll be fine.”

Ace flashed him a blinding smile coupled with a thumbs up. The fact that his stage makeup wasn’t actually makeup still threw Paul for a loop, but he didn’t mind, Ace must’ve been more comfortable without the ‘human face’ on anyways.

The day was mostly uneventful after that, especially with no band practice in the afternoon. Paul was relieved that he could relax all day, but there was always a constant worry gnawing at the edge of his thoughts. The thought of how were he and Ace gonna convince the damn space cadets that they were an item made him nervous. He hadn’t been exclusive with anyone in close to a year, he’d been more focused on groupies and the whole no-strings-attached shit, but with Ace it was different. Obviously, the Spaceman wasn’t expecting anything sexual, but the man was his friend and one of the only ones at that. Sure, he could be an insufferable twat, but he had his endearing qualities, even  _ Gene _ had admitted it. Still, he and Ace weren’t the closest, Paul was closer with Gene and Ace with Peter. Why Ace had come to him instead of their resident Catman was still throwing him for a loop, even if Ace had given him an answer. Something wasn’t adding up about the situation, but feeling a headache come on, Paul opted to just sit down and chill.

_______________

After dinner, things seemed good. Ace was hanging out on the couch in front of the television, laughing hysterically at some comedy show that was on while Paul hummed as he wrote down something that could prove to be decent lyrics. However, the calm was broken when Ace shut the tv down and turned to Paul.

“Something the matter?” Paul frowned.

“Just getting tired.” Ace yawned, giving a stretch as he did so, “Wanted to see if you were too since… well... y’know.”

“I know wh-  _ oh.”  _ Paul flushed as he remembered that the whole ‘spending time together’ was going to require sleeping in the same bed.

Paul swallowed roughly, his throat seeming to close up in nervousness at the idea of sharing a bed with his bandmate. Ace gave another yawn as Paul had a mini mental crisis, but he quickly pulled himself out of it to head upstairs with Ace.

No words passed between the pair as they walked up the stairs, and the silence followed them into the bedroom. Ace seemed to have no problems as he immediately started stripping off his clothes in front of Paul the moment they’d stepped into the room. Paul, however, shuffled awkwardly to the side, turning his back to the Spaceman as he changed into his sleep clothes. When Paul finished tugging the soft sleep shirt over his head, he noticed that Ace had gone out of sight. As Paul moved and got into the bed, he saw Ace walk out of the other closet in some flannel pants and nothing else. A warm blush seemed to creep up Pauls neck as Ace hopped in beside him, watching as the Spaceman squirmed a bit to get comfortable.

“So,” Ace asked leaning over to see Paul’s bedside table, a smile stretching across his face, “Whatcha readin’?”

Paul looked to see a girly mag thrown haphazardly on the bedside table and he groaned. Ace broke into another fit of laughter while Paul stewed in his embarrassment and tossed the offending smut across the room. 

“Aw Paulie, you don’t need to do that!” Ace cackled, “Looked like good shit too, why ruin it?”

“Get fucked Ace.” Paul grumbled as he slid further under the covers.

“Hey, you wanna see a cool trick?” Ace suddenly asked, eyes shining with mirth.

“If this involves me getting hit-” Paul frowned.

“What? No!” Ace shook his head, “Watch.”

Paul watched as Ace lifted his hand, pointing a finger at the light switch. A gasp of amazement escaped from Paul as Ace’s hand was suddenly engulfed in what looked like blue lightning and the room went dark.

“Did you just-?” Paul couldn’t comprehend what he’d seen.

“Little trick I learned back home, another handy thing from the wonderful planet Jendell.” Ace’s voice sounded as if he were preening.

“Wait,” Paul froze, “Is that why you didn’t get hurt when you got electrocuted?”

“Yeah!” Ace chuckled, “I feigned being hurt, didn’t want anyone else thinking I wasn’t from here.”

“I’m too tired for this.” Paul shook his head, trying to get the cogs in his head to stop working overtime, “G’night Ace.”

“Night night Paulie.” Ace hummed.

___________________

An enormous crack of thunder ringing overhead jolted Paul from his slumber. He was startled by the noise and stared blankly at the wall as he tried to process being awake. He gave an annoyed grunt as he saw the clock, reading the number 5:00 on its bright face. Another boom of thunder rolled overhead and Paul moved to try and put his pillow over his head to drown out the noise. Except that when he moved, something was stopping him.

Slowly, Paul looked down to see arms wrapped around him and felt warmth pressed up against his back. Turning his head, Paul saw Ace sleeping soundly, his head tucked against the frontman’s neck. His throat went dry as he stared at the guitarist spooning him. Of all the things he’d expected to happen tonight, waking up to being the little spoon to Ace’s big spoon was decidedly not one of those things. Ace shifted a little, almost knowing that Paul had moved, and he sighed in his sleep as he cuddled closer to Paul, pressing even tighter against his back. Paul became breathless at the sight, studying Ace’s peaceful face, watching a content smile playing upon the spaceman’s face. It felt… very domestic, and Paul couldn’t tear his eyes away from him.

“Mm Paulie…” Ace moaned softly in his sleep as he nuzzled his face into Paul’s neck, causing  Paul to blush furiously.

Carefully, Paul lay back down, feeling slightly awkward with Ace’s body pressed flush to his, but as more thunder echoed in the sky, Paul felt himself lulled back to sleep by the steady breathing from the Spaceman beside him.

________

The storm seemed to have picked up when Paul awoke again. The raging wind and rain and thunder having become the soundtrack to Paul’s sleep. He saw the clock now read 9:00, a much more reasonable time to be awake than five in the morning. As he came more to his senses, Paul could feel Ace still plastered to his side. The guitarist was still sleeping soundly, his grip which wrapped around Paul stronger than it had been when Paul had originally been woken up. Paul contemplated squirming out of Ace’s grip, but didn’t have the heart to wake Ace up like that just yet.

Paul didn’t really keep track as he lay there, really just thinking to himself and listening to the even breaths Ace was taking. Soon, Paul was back to studying Ace’s face, mystified by the sharp, black lines that outlined the silver stars over his eyes. As Paul gazed at his friend’s face, he didn’t notice Ace starting to stir. What he  _ did  _ notice however, was something pressing against his leg and it didn’t take much to figure out  _ exactly  _ what it was. As Paul tried to figure out the best course of action, he saw Ace’s eyes flutter open. The spaceman flashed him a sleepy smile, but quickly noticed the uncomfortable look on Paul’s face.

“What cat got your-” Ace snickered before realizing his morning wood was pressed up against Paul’s thigh, “Oh, yeah that’d- I’ll uh-”

Ace was out of the bed and out of sight before Paul could say anything, leaving him slightly chilly on the side Ace had been snuggled up against all night. Some shifting around in the ensuite later, Ace walked back out, stretching upwards as he did so.

“So, how’d you sleep Paulie.” Ace smirked.

“Fine I guess,” Paul shrugged, “at least it was until I woke up with your dick on my leg.”

Ace quickly fell into a cackling fit, having to brace himself against a wall to stop from falling over.

“Also you snore,” Paul rolled his eyes, “and decided that you were gonna sleep basically on top of me.”

“Purely circumstantial, gotta get that Jendell energy all over you.” Ace laughed.

Paul groaned and flopped back into the bed.

“What? Was it that bad for you Paulie? Didn’t like the Space Ace hangin’ all over you?” Ace cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Fuck off.” Paul muttered, chucking a pillow at Ace.

The projectile hit the guitarist right in the face and before Paul could do anything Ace was running over, pillow in hand, and a maniacal grin stretched across his face. A savage pillow fight broke out, the two bandmates doing their best to pummel one another. Laughter sprung up as Paul landed a good hit on the side of Ace’s face, but he was quickly overtaken by the victim of said hit. The two rolled about, smacking each other with pillows until finally, Ace wound up on top of Paul, straddling the singer’s legs and holding his wrists so that no more pillows could be directed at him. Their laughter slowly died down as they saw the position they’d wound up in, and Paul felt red hot embarrassment bubble up within him. He looked at Ace to see that instead of an awkward expression like the one he had to be wearing, Ace was looking down at him curiously.

“Earth to Spaceman?” Paul stammered out.

“Hm?” Ace hummed, not moving a muscle.

“You uh… you gonna get off any time soon?” Paul could feel his voice crack as Ace’s hips shifted slightly, dragging much too close to his crotch.

“Depends,” Ace shrugged, not letting go of Paul’s wrists, “what’s in it for me, the winner of this glorious battle of pillows?”

“Uh? I don’t know?” Paul frowned, furrowing his brow.

“Ooh, what if I choose a prize for myself!” Ace giggled, “You gotta do something for me since I kicked your ass!”

“Oh for fuck’s sake Ace-” Paul struggled against Ace’s grip, but was unable to free himself.

“What oh what should I get for winning?” Ace sang aloud, “A new guitar? No, too much. You make me pancakes? I don’t know if I trust you to make real ones and not try to sneak in some Paul-diet-friendly ingredients…”

“Fuck you.”

“Oh! I know what I could get!” Ace grinned in triumph, “Gotta get that good ol’ Jendell stuff on you anyways, how about I get a kiss?”

“E- excuse me?” Paul’s eyes flew wide open in shock.

“They’ll be able to tell if I haven’t kissed you Paulie… or, well, more they’d expect us to be comfortable doing couple-y shit around them.” Ace explained, his grin stretching even further, “And we gotta practice to make sure it looks convincing!”

“Why did I agree to this?” Paul grumbled to himself, “Fuckin’ fine Ace, go for it.”

Ace let out one of his signature cackles before leaning down and swiftly pressing his lips to Paul’s. The feeling was  _ shocking,  _ literally and figuratively. He was completely blown away by the fact that his friend was kissing him and also because he could  _ feel  _ electricity crackling underneath Ace’s lips. It was  _ mesmerizing _ . Paul’s eyes slid closed as he let Ace push him further into the bed, the Spaceman working to deepen the kiss. The sudden feeling of a tongue swiping between his lips drew a gasp from Paul and Ace pushed his tongue between his now open lips. He was utterly and completely under Ace’s spell, pressing up against the starry-eyed man and responding as best he could with his arms still held above his head by Ace’s tight grip. Apart from the shocking nature of the contact, Ace just felt…  _ good _ against him. 

The whole ordeal wasn’t gentle necessarily, but Ace was enthusiastic and Paul swore he could feel the spaceman grin against his lips. Paul wasn’t expecting Ace to pull away so suddenly, but in an instant Ace was sitting up and smirking at Paul who was panting and staring at him.

“Aw Paulie, you look so cute like that!” Ace exclaimed, his eyes shining.

“F- fuck off!” Paul groaned, hiding his head in his hands.

“Ooh, did I embarrass you?” Ace snickered.

“Keep going and I’ll smother you in your sleep.” Paul retorted.

“Well then,” Ace scoffed, “I guess that means I won’t make breakfast for you.”

“I was going to have to refuse pancakes again.” Paul groaned, wanting the fluffy carb filled food, but knowing he really couldn’t keep doing that to his body.

“There’s nothing wrong with having a little more weight on you, just gotta do the whole moderation thing.” Ace shrugged.

“Coming from our resident alcoholic.” Paul scowled.

“You wound me!” Ace feigned offense, hand over his chest and all.

“Get off.” Paul huffed, sitting up and shoving Ace off of him, sending the guitarist over with ease.

Ace just giggled with glee before hauling himself off the bed and walked to the stairs yelling,

“What do you want food wise?”

“I don’t fuckin’ know!” Paul whined as he fell back into the bed, trying to process what the fuck his life was becoming.

Ace had fucking kissed him,  _ made out  _ with him. Paul could almost feel Ace’s lips still locked to his, soft even if they were slightly chapped with that electric feeling that drew him closer into his friend. Slowly, the singer reached up and brushed his fingers against his lips, eyes widening as a little static shock hit his index finger, but drew the rest across his lips in curiosity. Ace’s being an alien thing was just amazing, especially the whole lightning bit. Was it even lightning? Paul had no idea, but it was astounding. 

As Paul rose from bed, the gravity of the situation finally began to hit him. This- this  _ stuff  _ was going to keep happening. He was going to wake up to Ace in his bed, he was going to be kissing him, he was going to be cuddling with him-

_ Oh. _

Paul worried his lip between his teeth as the realization of something he should’ve understood sooner smacked him in the face. He’d always been close to Ace, not as close as he was with Gene, but Ace was still a good friend, regardless of his faults. Sure he was definitely more fun to be around sober, but he was just a fun guy who happened to be very attractive. Specifically, he was attractive to Paul, with his sparkling eyes, fluffy and wavy black hair, his smile, his  _ laughter.  _ God how he loved Ace’s laugh, it was infectious, hilarious, endearing… and Paul loved it.

That word hung in Paul’s mind. Love. It was such a strange thing, because Paul loved his friends, he loved his band, he loved music, he loved his family… Gene and Peter meant so much to him, but the feelings he had for Ace, those thoughts he’d buried for years beneath that rock star, groupie loving, party animal appearance, finally started to shine through. He loved Gene and Peter as brothers, but although he’d forced himself to think he loved Ace the same way… he didn’t. Ace was the sunshine that came after a rainy day, he was the feeling of splashing in the puddles left from the storm, the feeling of a new song coming together perfectly, he was… he was  _ Ace  _ and Paul adored him.

A tidal wave of emotions swept over Paul as he finally allowed himself to think about how much he  _ cared _ for Ace. He could feel tears trying to prick at his eyes, but he quickly forced them down and took a deep breath to settle himself. As he breathed, he could feel his heart rate slow down, it wasn’t the end of the world if he cared for Ace a little more than he should and considering how Ace had kissed him… maybe there was something there too. Paul allowed himself that little bit of hope and decided to see if Ace’s actions betrayed more than just a fond, platonic bond.

Paul shook himself out of his daze and got up to head downstairs a few minutes later where Ace was struggling with the toaster oven. He had to suppress a laugh when Ace started muttering about ‘stupid Earth technology that hated him’, but it didn’t last long. Ace spun on his heels and Paul saw the look of shock on his face. It looked ridiculous.

“Hey man,” Ace stammered, “these things hate me, you know that!”

“The Spaceman from a technologically advanced civilization can’t work a toaster oven!” Paul guffawed.

“Ok, listen, just because I know a shitload about Jendell tech, doesn’t mean I know everything about Earth tech!” Ace grumbled.

“What about your guitars and amps?” Paul pointed out.

“I said I didn’t know everything, not that I didn’t know  _ some _ things.” Ace retorted and Paul noticed the blue tint to Ace’s cheeks.

“Hey,” Paul asked, narrowing his eyes as he tried to make sure he wasn’t imagining it, “is- is your face turning blue?”

“Uhh,” Ace’s eyes widened and he twiddled his thumbs in embarrassment, “maybe? Is it bad?”

“Well, I’m sure you’ve figured out that not breathing here kinda turns people blue?” Paul tried to articulate carefully, but totally failed on that part.

“Oh yeah, different biology shit, duh.” Ace chided himself, “My blood isn’t red, it’s blue, so y’know… I turn blue… sometimes…”

“Cool.” Paul breathed out, completely intrigued by his friend’s alien biology, “Wait does that mean your-”

“So do you want toast or no?” Ace cut in quickly, obviously knowing  _ exactly  _ where Paul was going with that question.

Paul laughed and proceeded to help Ace figure out his toaster oven, watching in glee as the spaceman looked utterly disappointed in himself for not figuring out something so easy.

Breakfast and the rest of the morning was fairly uneventful and slow. The two rock stars were happy taking the whole day to really do nothing, but at some point Ace had picked up an acoustic guitar and started noodling around on it. Paul watched from the couch, entranced by the beautiful tunes Ace seemed to be able to play out at a moment’s notice.

“Are any of the songs you’ve written ripped off from songs from Jendell?” Paul suddenly asked.

“Nah,” Ace chuckled as he stopped playing, “I don’t wanna do that kinda thing, never have. I wanna make music that’s  _ mine,  _ not steal other people’s work.”

“And what about  _ New York Groove?”  _ Paul questioned.

“Hey man, covers are a whole different ballpark.” Ace shook his head as he went back to playing.

“Is that-” Paul stared dumbfounded at Ace as he recognized the song, “Is that Hold me, Touch me?”

“Yup.” Ace nodded as he gently played the melody, “Everyone  _ loves _ a cheesy fuckin’ love song every now and then.”

Paul almost snorted at Ace’s reply, but started humming the tune of the lyrics over the finger picking. Soon, Paul found himself singing along while Ace just played along, the whole thing surprising Paul seeing as his solo album wasn’t really in Kiss’ typical setlist.

“You like the song then?” Paul questioned as Ace finished playing the outro.

“I said it before, I’ll say it again, you’ve gotta love a cheesy love song every now and then.” Ace shrugged as he launched into something completely different.

Paul was hypnotized by Ace’s music, losing track of time as he watched his friend continuously flow from one song or riff into another and another and another and ano-

_ *Knock* _

The two were snapped out of their thoughts as a loud knock came from the front door. Ace tensed up immediately, panic evident in his eyes. Paul felt the need to go to him and comfort him, but before he could move, Ace stood up and put the guitar back on its stand. Cautiously and wordlessly, Ace made his way to the door and Paul could  _ see  _ how nervous the Spaceman was because he was  _ shaking. _

Paul began to get up as Ace slowly opened the door and Paul’s jaw dropped as he caught sight of two men in suits standing on the front porch.

“Mr. Frehley.” One of them greeted in a monotone while the other seemed to have a stare that pierced right through Ace.

“Mornin’ officers.” Ace mumbled, his usually confident demeanor crumbling under the harsh gazes of the two men.

“We’ll be coming in now.” The same man uttered, looking completely displeased with everything and anything.

“Oh uh, y-yeah of course, come in.” Ace stuttered,

“Acey?” Paul whimpered softly, doing his best to play up the ‘worried-partner’ part.

The two men stared at Paul in confusion before turning back to Ace.

“What is  _ that.”  _ The second man sneered as he stared at Paul.

“That’s Paul and you better not speak to him like that again, you hear?” Ace snapped suddenly, surprising Paul seeing as just a moment ago Ace had been terrified.

The two suit-clad men looked to one another and the first man closed the door and locked it, while the second tapped at his watch. Paul watched in amazement as the two men transformed before his eyes, their human facades fading away to reveal two men with black markings by their eyes and lips with the same stark white faces as Ace had. Paul carefully made his way to Ace’s side, wrapping his arms around one of Ace’s and looking at him in confusion. Ace’s eyes met his and Paul could  _ see  _ how fucking scared Ace was.

“A- Acey what’s-” Paul stuttered.

“Mr. Frehley, what is this?” The first man deadpanned.

“It’s our week off and you’re scaring my boyfriend.” Ace glared at them, “So sorry if it ain’t the warm welcome you were expecting.”

“Boy-friend?’ The second man cocked his head, “We are not familiar with that word.”

_ “My mate.”  _ Ace seemed to growl back, drawing two astounded looks from the other Jendellians and a confused stare from Paul.

“You’ve taken a human for a mate?” The first man frowned.

“No fuckin’ shit.” Ace rolled his eyes, “Now what do you two want?”

“We were given instructions to bring you home.” The second man explained quietly, his entire demeanor shifting to one of obvious discomfort.

“Yeah well under Section 1951.4.27, I ain’t  _ goin’ _ home.” Ace spat, the venom in his voice shocking Paul.

“Ah, he’s learned how to read since he left.” The first man grumbled before giving Paul a once over, “So strange to pick something as trivial as a human-”

“No fuckin’ way,” Ace stepped into the first man, shoving a finger in his face, “you don’t get to speak to him like that!”

“Ace, I can handle this.” Paul spoke up softly, drawing all three of the aliens’ attention.

Paul took a deep breath as he stared at the three Jendellians, trying to find a way to piece together a coherent sentence.

“I understand the doubts and shit, but if you’re going to talk about me, you may as well say it to my face.” Paul explained, struggling to keep his voice even, “I don’t give a flying fuck if you want to bring Ace home, he is  _ my  _ boyfriend and I  _ love him.  _ So I don’t care what you want here, because you damn space cadets aren’t taking him away from me.”

The two space cadets blinked blankly at Paul, the shock evident on their face. Ace was staring at him, jaw dropped and eyes betraying how surprised he was by Paul’s words.

“He doesn’t  _ smell  _ right.” The first man mumbled.

“Excuse me?” Paul gasped.

“Frehley, you say he is your mate, and he says he is yours, why does he not  _ smell  _ that way.” The second man crinkled his face in confusion.

“What the fuck do you mean by that?” Ace scowled.

“... Does he not smell the human?” The second man tried to whisper, but he froze when he realized it came out too loud.

“He  _ smells _ fine.” Ace rolled his eyes, “Your noses must be fucked up from the change in atmosphere and oxygen content.”

The two men shuffled awkwardly in the entranceway muttering to each other in words Paul didn’t understand.

“If you’re going to talk about him like that, say it in English to his face like he asked you too.” Ace cut in suddenly, “You two are really gettin’ on my nerves, and you’re interrupting one of our very,  _ very  _ few days off.”

“... We will have to contact the council to inform them of this… development.” The first man sighed exasperatedly.

“We shall return later.” The second man told them before they both turned on their heels and walked out the door.

Ace stood frozen for a moment, eyes closed as he concentrated on something, then turned to Paul,

“They’ll contact Jendell, but those idiots are going to spy on us for the rest of the day.”

“That’s… that’s so fucking creepy.” Paul shuddered, noticing one of the men staring through the front bay window.

“Are you alright though?” Ace asked, his entire face falling into an expression of worry.

_ “I’m  _ fine, what about you?” Paul frowned, “Those dudes were total assholes to you.”

“I just- I didn’t like the way they talked about you.” Ace admitted, “Like you were some  _ disposable  _ interest I’d picked up here.”

“I can’t say I enjoyed it, but we’re going to keep you here ok?” Paul cooed softly, watching as Ace stared at him in surprise for a moment.

“Aw, you gonna sweet talk me all day Paulie?” Ace’s lips drew into a smirk as he started walking towards Paul.

“Depends on if you decide to make dinner tonight.” Paul shot back with a grin before bumping up against a wall, not realizing he’d been walking backwards.

Ace crowded him against the wall and leaned into him, his lips brushing Paul’s ear,

“They’re watching us through the window.” 

“I know.” Paul whispered breathlessly, his whole body heating up at the press of Ace against him.

“They’ll do something so we won’t be able to see them,” Ace murmured as he pressed his lips to Paul’s neck, “you’re still okay with this?”

Paul only managed a weak nod as Ace littered kisses up and down the side of his neck, the spaceman finally settling on the sensitive skin just below Paul’s ear.

“A- Ace-” Paul moaned softly as Ace’s hands settled on his hips, pinning Paul even more firmly to the wall.

With a soft sigh, Paul wound his arms around Ace’s shoulders, his knees beginning to tremble, wanting to give out beneath him. Ace chuckled against Paul’s neck, his breath hot against the sensitive skin and he skimmed his hands down until they were groping Paul’s ass.

“Hey!” Paul squeaked in surprise then gasped as Ace gripped his thighs and hoisted him up against the wall.

Paul quickly wrapped his legs around Ace’s waist to keep balance, his grip on Ace’s shoulders tightening as well.

“I ain’t gonna drop you Paulie.” Ace groaned and Paul shuddered as his tongue swiped a line up his neck, “Tell me if anything is too much.”

“W- will-” Paul sputtered out, unsure of what he was trying to say, “F- fuck Ace if we h- have-”

“Uh, what?” Ace pulled back and cocked his head in confusion, not understanding what Paul was trying to say.

“Ace if we have sex will they believe it more?” Paul whimpered out as he noticed Ace’s crotch pushed up against his obviously-not-flaccid-cock.

“Paulie-” Ace narrowed his eyes.

“Would they leave us alone? Paul asked.

“Maybe.” Ace huffed then shook his head, “But I’m not gonna force you-”

“You aren’t forcing me Ace.” Paul told him seriously, “I- If it keeps you here, I’d do anything.”

“That’s-” Ace shook his head in disbelief, “Paulie c’mon, you sure this ain’t just those assholes messing with you?”

“I’m sure Ace.” Paul nodded, “I don’t have many friends to begin with and I’m not gonna lose one because of some shitty space cadets.”

“I fuckin love that you call them that.” Ace smirked then looked down, “So what, any warm body pressed up against you will make you get it up?”

“Go to hell.” Paul grimaced.

“If I do, there’s less for me to-”

_ *Knock knock knock* _

Paul and Ace both looked to the door in confusion. 

“I’ll answer it.” Ace frowned as he helped Paul back to his feet.

Paul ducked behind a corner as Ace went back to the door, seething in anger. Paul heard the door fly open and Ace almost start to yell before catching himself,

“Oh, hey Geno, what’s up?”

Paul flushed a deep red as he booked it into the nearest bathroom and tried his damn hardest to will his boner away.

“Ace?” He heard Gene grumble, “What’re you doing here?”

“Helpin’ Paulie with a guitar part.” Ace explained, his voice even more convincing than earlier, “What’s up with you?”

“I was looking for Paul, I have some business stuff to-” Gene began, sounding mildly annoyed.

“Yeah no.” Ace stopped him, “Geno, ol’ buddy, we haven’t had a week off in ages, I’d offer you a drink or something but well… you don’t do that so…”

“Just because we have a off week doesn’t mean-” Paul could  _ hear _ Gene’s scowl from where he was.

“C’mon man, take a load off, Paulie’ll be back soon and we can hang! Shit, I’ll even call Peter, we can have a little party, just us dudes!” Ace exclaimed excitedly.

“I-” Gene sounded even  _ more  _ annoyed.

“We haven’t spent any time together as just friends, we’re due for a good old hang out aren’t we?”

“... Fine.” Gene huffed and Paul listened to the heavy footsteps as Gene stepped inside.

The adrenaline from the past hour of absolute chaos finally seemed to wear off and Paul managed to get his erection to go down through sheer force of will and some way too unsexy thoughts about- well that wasn’t important. When he finally left the bathroom, Gene was on the couch while Ace had obtained booze from… Paul actually had no idea where the booze had come from but Ace had it and was chugging it. 

“Hey Gene.” Paul waved to him and Gene gave a nod.

“Hey, what’s this idiot doing here?” Gene jerked his thumb to Ace who gave a loud belch as he finished drinking and Paul suddenly noticed that Ace’s facial markings were covered up, he looked  _ human  _ again.

“Geno, I’m right here.” Ace shook his head.

“He was helping me with a new guitar part, I’ve been writing and got… I got stuck.” Paul shrugged.

“And he was the first one you called?” Gene stared at him incredulously.

“Yeah, figured I’d mix things up a bit.” Paul explained nervously, “I do have some ideas to still bounce off you though.”

Gene nodded as he turned to the tv,

“You got anything good?” 

“You’re welcome to dig through the movies and stuff.” Paul nodded.

Gene quickly started sifting through Paul’s tapes to see if there was anything interesting while Paul glanced at Ace who only gave him a much too innocent looking smile.

________

Peter arrived just as Gene had found some sci-fi movie and thrown it into the new VCR player Paul had only recently obtained. The guys had each settled onto the various chairs and couches in the living room, Peter on the chair next to the couch Ace and Paul had claimed and Gene had sat himself a little further from the rest of them and closer to the tv. Paul had vaguely registered Ace offer to buy everyone pizza and soon, there was pizza.

As soon as the movie finished, Paul was a bit tired, Ace was shitfaced with Peter not far behind him, and Gene was carefully rewinding the tape and putting it away. Somehow the entire group migrated to Paul’s kitchen where they all just hung out for a little while, shooting the shit just like old times. Paul was laughing along with Gene and Ace’s stupid jokes and Peter’s awful puns. When the night finally drew to a close, Ace was stumbling through the house yelling and laughing to himself while the rest of them just laughed at Ace’s ridiculousness.

“He’ll need a ride home.” Peter sighed suddenly.

“That may not be a great idea,” Paul interjected, “I don’t think anyone wants him getting sick all over their cars.”

“Point taken.” Gene and Peter said in unison, Paul noticing Gene’s grimace.

“I’ve got guest rooms for a reason, you two good to drive?” Paul asked the more sober Peter and the completely sober Gene.

“I can take Peter home if need be.” Gene shrugged, “You need a ride Cat?”

“Can’t say I wouldn’t appreciate it.” Peter yawned as Gene started walking to the front door.

“Paul I do have some stuff for us to go over-” Gene frowned.

“Later Gene, please.” Paul rubbed his eyes as he yawned, “We need the time off, it’s been non-stop for so long, we  _ all  _ need the rest, especially you.”

“I- fine.” Gene huffed, “We can go over it on Monday.”

“Sounds good.” Paul smiled as he walked Peter and Gene out to the cars, “Peter, will you be back for your car tomorrow?”

“Probably, I’ll call you before I head over.” Peter flashed a thumbs up as he hopped into Gene’s car.

Gene nodded at Paul before getting in and speeding off. Paul watched until the car disappeared from view then walked back inside to see Ace had put a record onto the player and was dancing along to it.

“Really Ace?” Paul chuckled at Ace’s sloppy dancing.

“Yeah!” Ace grinned and grabbed Paul’s hands, “Come dance wi’ me Paulie!”

“Ace-” Paul gasped as Shout it Out Loud blared through the speakers of the record cabinet.

Ace spun him and just seemed to help Paul to let go of all the other bullshit happening at the moment. Soon Paul was laughing happily and singing along as he and Ace spun round and round the living room, dancing like a pair of high school fools.

“We write fuckin’  _ great  _ dance music!” Ace laughed.

“We write great music period!” Paul smiled back as he and Ace interlocked fingers and kept at their awkward dancing.

When the song ended the pair were out of breath and Ace was smiling widely at Paul who could see how drunk Ace was just from looking at his eyes.

“How did you manage to drink so much?” Paul nearly snorted in amusement.

“‘M good at sneaking booze in places and *hic* guzzlin’ it!” Ace clapped as he cackled.

“Why do I love you?” Paul thought but suddenly realized he’d said it out loud as Ace stared at him curiously.

“Aw, do ya love me Paulie? So sweet!” Ace singsonged to Paul, planting an absolute wreck of a sloppy kiss to Paul’s lips.

“I- I mean-” Paul stammered, panic starting to bubble up within him, “A- as a friend y’know!”

“I know!” Ace’s dopey grin seemed to get even more dopey as the seconds ticked by.

Suddenly Ace started to sway a bit and he frowned.

“You good Ace?” Paul asked quietly.

“Just tired.” Ace slurred, “Wanna go to bed Paulie?”

“That sounds great.” Paul nodded, turning off the lights before leading Ace upstairs.

As soon as they reached the bedroom, Ace was stripping and Paul made a quick trip to the bathroom. He came back to Ace snoring  _ loudly  _ in the bed, mouth agape and everything, the human face was also gone again, leaving the black, white, and silver stars of Ace’s real face exposed to the world.

Paul carefully crawled into bed beside him and tried to get comfortable. He quickly found himself staring at Ace’s face again. To think for so long he’d thought this was just stage makeup and that it was his everyday face that was makeup. Paul couldn’t help but to reach out and trace the beautiful, shining stars that surrounded Ace’s eyes. He continued to watch Ace’s face for a while, slightly annoyed by the snoring, but still taken aback by how beautiful Ace’s real face was. 

Suddenly however, Ace’s eyes flew open, but instead of the normal hazel, they were electric blue.

“Ace?!” Paul gasped as Ace shot up in bed, the Spaceman immediately gripping his head as he groaned in pain.

Paul stared in shock then reached to touch Ace on the shoulder, only to be  _ shocked  _ the moment his hand made contact with Ace’s skin.

_ “Fuck!”  _ Paul hissed as he snapped his hand back, his hand shaking as a burning sensation coursed through him.

Ace spun to look at Paul, electricity crackling all around him as a look of dread came over his face.

“Paulie!” He looked at Paul’s hand in horror, “Did I- did I hurt you? Are you ok?”

Paul only held his hand tightly as it got worse.

“Shit, shit, shit! Paulie I- I’m sorry!” Ace stammered before grabbing Paul’s hand and swiftly pressing a kiss to it.

The pain stopped the second Ace kissed Paul’s hand and he stared in utter confusion at his no longer stinging hand. Paul looked back up to Ace only to see his eyes fluttering closed again.

“Ace?” Paul whispered, reaching out again.

“I’ll be okay.” He slurred, his drunken stupor seeming to fall back over him, “Come snuggle wi’ me Paulie, I don’t bite.”

Paul rolled his eyes, not understanding how the sudden flips in Ace’s behavior could occur, but let himself fall back into the pillows and drift off.

_____________

Paul awoke to the sound of retching coming from his ensuite. He groaned as he blinked his eyes open, seeing light emanating from the bathroom and another round of awful hacking rang out. With another groan, Paul pushed himself up and off the bed, padding over to the bathroom where he assumed it was Ace paying for the amount of alcohol that had been consumed the night before. Gently, he pushed the door open and lo and behold, there was Ace, curled over the toilet, puking his guts out.

“What have we learned from this experience?” Paul shook his head with a knowing smile.

“Absolutely fuckin’ nothing.” Ace spat before he started dry heaving.

“Why do you do this to yourself Ace?” Paul sighed, leaning down to pull Ace’s hair away from his face, his other hand rubbing Ace’s bare and cold back.

“Fuck off.” Ace grumbled, face scrunched up in pain as he prepared for yet another round of hangover-induced-retching.

Paul only shook his head, staying there until Ace felt like he could stand again. The spaceman was definitely wobbly still, clinging to Paul desperately.

“You’re a bit of a mess you know.” Paul chuckled.

Ace flipped him off in response.

“You wanna hop in the shower?” Paul asked quietly.

“... That’s a good idea.” Ace mumbled.

Paul nodded and, after steadying Ace against a counter, turned the dial in the shower. It didn’t take long for steam to indicate the water was hot and Paul turned to see Ace was already down to his boxers, still looking miserable.

“You look like shit Ace.” Paul frowned.

“I  _ feel  _ like shit.” Ace huffed and Paul averted his eyes as Ace got his boxers off.

“If you need anything, I’ll be in the bedroom.” Paul told Ace.

“Aw, no Paulie sharing a shower with me?” Ace joked.

“You smell like a combo of cheap ass liquor store and a shitty bar bathroom.” Paul shook his head, “So no fucking way.”

“You sure?” Ace smirked.

“You’ve got… vomit… on your teeth.” Paul shuddered as he stepped out into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

He heard Ace get into the shower a moment later and proceeded to hop back in the bed. Paul knew that Ace liked to take long showers, so it was going to be a while before he needed to do anything. So, Paul decided he may as well get comfortable and drifted back asleep.

When he awoke the second time, the room had somehow gotten cold and dark. There was no sun filtering in through the windows as instead, dark, overcasted clouds rolled overhead. Paul shifted around, enjoying the comfort of the blankets before stretching as he sat up. The shower was no longer running, but there was no sign of Ace in the room. Paul rationalized that he’d probably gone to the kitchen for breakfast and so he headed down. However, Ace wasn’t there. 

Paul wandered around the house looking for the Spaceman for a while, but his confusion at where Ace could’ve gone to grew by the second. Paul glanced out the window in the kitchen, watching as rain started to fall from the sky, then looked down to see the man he’d been looking for just standing in the backyard. Paul watched in curiosity as the rain hit Ace, thoroughly drenching him, but remembered Ace had just taken a shower. A moment later Paul was walking out back, umbrella in hand as he approached his friend.

“What’re you doing out here?” Paul asked, noticing Ace jump slightly.

“Oh uh, sorry,” Ace shrugged, “Saw it was going to storm and came out here.”

“Why?”

Ace went silent then looked down at his feet,

“Jendell is a pretty rainy planet. We get some sunshine, but every afternoon it would storm for a while. Storms have always helped me feel at home since I left.”

“Do you miss it?” Paul asked quietly.   
“... I do sometimes, but there was nothing left there for me after a while. I wanted to go out and have adventures, I wanted to explore… I crashed here after I tried to escape being chased through an asteroid field, it was my fault for not getting authorization to take a craft but… I needed out y’know?” Ace sighed wistfully as he finished, “There are some downfalls to Earth, but the pros outweigh the cons I think.”

Paul nodded as he watched Ace’s eyes slip closed, the spaceman relishing the feeling of rain drops falling on his face. A sudden fondness overtook Paul as he watched, his mind immediately supplying thoughts of how fucking beautiful Ace was like this. He was happy, vulnerable,  _ comfortable  _ even… Paul could only gaze at Ace in awe. Suddenly, a soft blue glow seemed to radiate from Ace and Paul stepped back in surprise.

“You… you’re glowing?” Paul stammered.

“Am I?” Ace furrowed his brow before looking to his hands, his eyes widening as he saw the aura surrounding him, “Th- This hasn’t happened since-  _ since-!” _

“Ace?” Paul frowned.

“Paulie, Jendellians only glow when-” He looked up at Paul, eyes wide and-  _ was Ace tearing up? _

“You- you only glow when what?” Paul questioned, stepping closer to Ace, reaching a hand out to put on Ace’s shoulder.

The moment their skin made contact, a zing of lightning shot up Paul’s arm, but it was completely unlike the shock from the night before. The zing seemed to spread throughout Paul’s body, and from the connection Paul almost felt as if Ace was radiating love and affection. Paul opened his eyes and saw that the hand on Ace was surrounded by the blue glow as well and he looked up at Ace curiously as the warm feelings continued to flow through Ace’s body and into his.

“When I lost control of my power last night-” Ace sputtered out.

“You remember?” Paul frowned.

“I do, but when it happened, it was like my body was trying to block something from happening,” Ace explained, “it was a block that’s been there since the crash. It was inhibiting my powers and senses and- and everything, but now-”

“What does the glowing mean Ace?” Paul whispered, “And why- why can I feel things that are coming out of you?”

“You can feel my emotions from it?” Ace’s eyes widened.

“Yeah, but why?” 

“Paul, the glowing means I’m  _ happy.”  _ Ace’s face broke into a wide grin, one of relief and joy, “I haven’t been really happy since everything went to shit and now-  _ fuck,  _ Paulie, I feel like  _ me  _ again!”

“Wait, what do you mean not really happy?” Paul frowned.

Ace laughed as he shook his head,

“Because I haven’t been open about being an alien I think, but you- you don’t care! You don’t care that I’m from another planet and that I’m weird and have problems but-”

“Of course I don’t Ace, I said it the first night, you’re my friend!” Paul reminded him.

“Paul, you like me for  _ me _ right?” Ace asked softly.

“I- Ace of course I do.” Paul shivered as electricity seemed to crackle around his hand on Ace.

“... You said… Last night…” Ace seemed like he was struggling to remember something before his jaw dropped and he stared into Paul’s eyes with the intensity of the sun on a sweltering summer day, “You said you loved me.”

Paul immediately blushed and began to sputter in embarrassment, but quickly realized that if he could feel Ace’s feelings for him through the bond then-

“I do.” Paul whispered, “Of course I do Ace, how could I not?”

Ace’s eyes overflowed with tears as he practically crushed their lips together, his hands shaking as they held Paul’s face. The kiss was chaste, both of them too overwhelmed to do much else and when Ace finally pulled away, he wiped his eyes off and laughed.

“How long?” He asked.

“I don’t really know, it’s been… a while maybe? I think I realized it wasn’t just a friendly love yesterday, but… fuck, I  _ do  _ love you Ace, way more than I ever thought I could love someone.”

Ace’s eyes shone brightly, as if there were stars dancing in them and he laughed happily, the familiar cackle sounding like music to Paul.

“Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” Ace smiled, “Are you sayin’ we could’ve been doing this for a while?”

“I forced myself to think of you as a brother,” Paul admitted both to Ace and to himself, “I told myself that I couldn’t-”

“Couldn’t what?” Ace smirked as he started to lean in again.

_ “Paulie!” _

Paul froze as the voice called to him and he whipped his head around trying to find the source of the voice. Just as he began to spin however, everything went black and then-

“Hey you good?” Ace was right in front of him, dripping wet, but they were back in Paul’s room, “You were talking in your sleep.”

“Wh- what?” Paul frowned as he looked around the room, seeing that only half an hour had passed since he’d helped Ace in the bathroom.

“You’ve been out cold, figured I should wake sleeping beauty for breakfast.” Ace snickered, “You sleep like the dead Paul, it took me for-fuckin-ever to get you up.”

Paul stared blankly at Ace for a moment as the cogs in his brain started to turn again, realizing that the whole, incredibly emotional conversation he’d had with Ace moments ago was just a dream. A very vivid dream.

“What was I saying?” Paul asked quietly, trying to separate dream from reality.

“You were upset,” Ace frowned, “tossin’ and turnin’ and shit, I couldn’t wake you up until just now. Do you usually do shit like that?”

“I don’t think so?” Paul furrowed his brow, sitting up and running a hand through his messy hair, “No one’s ever mentioned it.”

“Fuckin’ wild man.” Ace shrugged then turned to look out the window, “Those idiots are going to be back today.”

“Fuckin’ space cadets.” Paul scowled.

“It’s fine, I’m sure we can deal with it.” Ace sighed, “We’re out of booze by the way.”

“You literally were hungover vomiting in the bathroom less than an hour ago.” Paul flashed Ace a slightly disappointed look.

“Yeah well, gotta cope with the space cadets somehow.” Ace countered as he got up and started pulling clothes out of the dresser.

Paul watched as Ace dropped the towel around his waist, flushing at the sight. Of course, he’d seen all of Ace’s bits before, the dressing room was no place for modesty, but… at the moment it felt too intimate for Paul to deal with. When Ace was finished dressing, Paul had forced his eyes away and got up himself.

“So you want booze?” Paul asked as he picked up a pad of paper on his bedside table.

“Yup.” Ace smiled.

“I’ll go to the store later on-” Paul said as he wrote down a few things on the list that he knew the house needed.

“I can come with.” Ace reminded him, “Besides, that means I get to pick stuff out!”

“I swear to god if all you bring back are sweets and alcohol-”

“Oh shit, thanks for the idea Paulie!” Ace laughed wildly and Paul immediately realized he’d made a mistake.

_______

Going to the store with Ace was… an adventure to say the least. He kept stopping to look at different candies, sweets, drinks- he was distracted by  _ everything.  _ Paul was dreading walking to the liquor store when they were done because Ace could and would stare at the aisles and racks of wines, beers, liquors, and everything else for  _ hours.  _ When they left the store with much more than Paul had originally thought they’d get, especially more non-diet friendly food than he was used to, Ace’s eyes lit up as he saw the little liquor store next door.

“You wanna come in with me or are you gonna sit in the car and sulk about booze?” Ace joked.

“I’ll go in because if not you’ll spend all morning in there.” Paul huffed as he followed Ace into the establishment.

Paul didn’t drink nearly often enough to understand or know about any of the more specific liquids in the store, but Ace seemed to know just about  _ everything.  _ He plucked things off the shelf with ease, knowing exactly what he wanted and how much of it he required. Ace’s giddiness in the store reminded Paul of a kid in a candy shop, which was slightly worrying considering Ace’s relationship with alcohol, but there really wasn’t anything stopping Ace now. Suddenly, Paul remembered the box of completely untouched booze and drugs from the tour. He knew it had been Ace’s as some of the damaged Spaceman costume pieces had found their way into the box alongside the various concoctions, but now he was concerned. Why was Ace buying and grabbing all these things if he hadn’t used stuff he’d bought for the tour.

“Hey Ace?” Paul frowned as Ace dropped a rather large bottle of vodka into the cart.

“What’s up Paulie?” Ace hummed as he examined a bottle of god-knows-what in the rum aisle, “Too much for you?”

“Not exactly?” Paul scrunched his face up as Ace then deposited the new bottle in the cart, “I uh… There was a box of… stuff I found at the end of the tour?”

“... What kind of stuff?” Ace cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Alcohol and… other… things.” Paul whispered, “But everything was untouched, most of it was still sealed.”

Ace went quiet for a moment then picked the random bottle up and slid it back onto the shelf.

“Ace?” Paul couldn’t help the worried tone in his voice.

“Let me grab one more thing and we can leave.” Ace mumbled in a monotone then disappeared for a moment.

Paul stared at the spot Ace had been standing in for a moment, bewildered by his friend’s behavior. Ace came back a minute later with two six packs and took the cart from Paul, walking himself to the check out. It took Paul a second to get over the shock of Ace’s complete turnaround in emotions, but he quickly followed Ace out the door and back to the car as soon as the spaceman finished paying.

“Ace what’s wrong?” Paul asked as Ace loaded the goods into the car.

“Nothin’ Paulie.” Ace sighed, closing the trunk.

“This doesn’t feel or look like nothing.” Paul glared at him, noticing Ace was slouching a little instead of his typically upright, swagger type of posture, “Something’s bothering you.”

“Can we talk about this when we get home?” Ace looked at him with tired eyes and a frown.

“We can, but you’ve  _ got _ to tell me what’s up.” Paul shrugged.

Ace nodded and hopped in the car, Paul followed suit and turned the ignition key.

The ride home was abnormally quiet. Ace had been very talkative for the past few days, but he was silent now. The Spaceman was staring out the window blankly as Paul pulled off the main road to the back road where his house was situated. As he parked, Ace got out, got most of the bags, and went in the house, not even waiting for Paul to move. Paul shook his head before getting the rest of the bags and entering the house where Ace had everything organized on the counter already.

“Alright, talk.” Paul told him, leaning against the wall and putting on his best ‘tell me or else’ glare.

Ace suddenly looked incredibly tired, like he hadn’t slept in weeks, his human face  _ melting  _ away into white, silver, and black features in front of Paul’s eyes.

“Holy  _ shit.”  _ Paul hissed, not having expected  _ anything _ of that nature to happen.

“Have I not done that in front of you before?” Ace questioned, his voice a little hoarse.

“No.” Paul furrowed his eyebrows as he walked up to Ace, reaching out and touching his skin.

His head felt warmer than usual and of course, Paul’s immediate thought was that Ace was ill.

“I’m not sick, I just warm up when I change my face.” Ace explained knowingly.

“Well then,” Paul nodded, “why do you look and sound like shit?”

“I didn’t know you’d found that box.” Ace blinked slowly.

“You left it out when we had to room together on the last night.” Paul pointed out, “This is bothering you a lot, why?”

Ace went silent again.

“You  _ said  _ you’d talk to me about this.” Paul reminded Ace, “I’d like to know what’s wrong.”

“Why?” Ace’s voice had a harsh bite to it making Paul recoil, “You’re just pretending to give a shit right?”

“Excuse me?” Paul sneered back, not liking the tone Ace had taken with him, “You wouldn’t even  _ be  _ here if I didn’t give a shit Ace.”

“Ah, Paulie taking on the savior role again.” Ace mocked.

“Ace what the fuck is up with you?” Paul shook his head before shoving his finger in Ace’s chest, “I wouldn’t have agreed to this charade if I didn’t care about you!”

“Sure.” Ace drawled, rolling his eyes and flipping Paul off.   
“Frehley what the  _ fuck.”  _ Paul yelled, “I just wanted to know what was bothering you so that I could help!”

“What so you can send me to a shrink like you do?” Ace scoffed.

Paul’s jaw dropped and he went speechless at Ace’s jab at him. Ace only kept glaring at him with a sneer on his face, making Paul feel small under those eyes.

_ “Ace.”  _ Paul clenched his teeth, blinking back tears and struggling with the sudden, tight feeling in his chest.

“Aw, you gonna have a panic attack?” Ace smirked, “Can’t even handle-”

“Get. Out.” Paul rasped as he felt his knees starting to give out.

“What was that?” Ace brought a hand to his ear, why the fuck was he being so cruel?

“You came into  _ my _ house, asked for  _ my  _ help- Ace if you’re going to fucking treat me like this then  _ fuck off.”  _ Paul spat, his breathing quickening as he tried to fight for control of his body.

“Help?” Ace sneered.

“What the f- to get the damn space cadets off your back! Are you fucking high right now?” Paul was fucking  _ pissed.  _

“To get the-” Ace suddenly froze and started  _ cackling. _

“Ace?” Paul frowned in confusion.

“We got ‘im!” Ace’s voice  _ changed  _ into one completely different as the visage of Ace completely melted away, leaving-

“Oh fuck.” Paul whimpered as one of the men in suits from the other day stood in front of Paul.

Paul’s knees immediately gave out as he realized that he and Ace were 100%, completely fucked. The jig was up, the news was out, they’d figured out the whole ploy.

A moment later, Paul heard a whirring noise and turned to see Ace being held by the other man, his eyes wide in fear and he was gagged. 

“No, no, no-” Paul felt the whole world closing in on him as he watched the men laugh, “Please- don’t-”

“So cute how it’s trying to pretend like it cares.” The man who’d disguised himself as Ace mocked him, “Such weird creatures.”

Paul started hyperventilating as tears blurred his vision, listening as Ace tried desperately to yell through the gag. The only thing Paul heard was muffled shouts however, as the panic attack hit in full force. He gripped his head as the tears spilled from his eyes, his whole body shaking as he fully collapsed against the wall, eyes tightly shut.

“-e, _please- let- go-_ _Paulie!”_ Ace’s voice was distant, like it was a thousand miles away. 

Everything was garbled, everything was too much, Paul was completely and utterly down for the count. It hurt- everything  _ hurt.  _ He didn’t want this- he wanted Ace to be safe. Ace was his friend, he didn’t have many- too insecure- too lonely- alone,  _ alone. _

_ Alone. _

Self-deprecating thoughts whirled through Paul’s head, flying around rapidly. It was confusing and he was scared. He hated this, he hated it so much, he didn’t want to be useless, he didn’t want to be alone, alone,  _ alone.  _

Suddenly, there was a hand on his shoulder and he saw Ace’s horrified face through tear-blurred vision. He was trying to talk to Paul but all he could hear was the blood rushing in his ears, his heart pounding, his breathing out of control-

Ace stood up and his hands crackled blue. Finally, Paul heard something, a boom like thunder and Ace turned back to him.

“I’m sorry.” He mouthed and Paul’s vision went black.

_________

Paul woke up to a dark house. No lights were on, nothing was moving, he was alone. Somehow, he’d been moved from the floor to a couch in the living room and a blanket had been draped over him. The memory of what had happened before he passed out hit him like a freight train, and he groaned as his head started to pound. His mind slowly drifted to Ace as he thought over everything that had happened. When had the damn space cadets replaced him? Where did they take him? Paul shuddered as he thought about the noises he’d heard before he’d blacked out, the crackles of electricity, the boom of thunder… Had there been a fight? Was it bad? Ace’s horrified expression was burnt into Paul’s brain and he almost cried again as he thought about it. 

He sat up carefully, aching all over from the panic attack, but saw a little note on the table. Paul nearly  _ dove  _ to pick it up, his eyes flying over the paper.

_ Hey Paulie, sorry about those idiots, I’ve got them held down right now to write this. By the time you wake up, I’ll be gone. I’m sorry that I let this happen, I shouldn’t have let them knock me out this morning- _

So that’s when they’d switched out Ace.

_ But it happened and I’m sorry. They’re taking me out of town to load me up in a jail craft to send me home. I don’t think I’ll ever be back, guess Gene’ll get the new guitarist he wanted after all! I’ll miss the fucker, I’ll miss Cat too, but I think I’ll miss you the most. Thank you for the past few days, I don’t know if I’ll ever find the words for how thankful I am that you tried to help. I can’t hold the idiots much longer, rock and roll buddy. _

_                                                                                                                                                              - Ace _

 

“Shit.” Paul grit his teeth as the letter crumpled in his shaking grip.

Paul got up, grabbed his keys, and was ready to kick ass if need be. Those fucking space cadets were  _ not  _ taking Ace away from him. 

When he got into his car however, Paul stopped. He had no fucking idea what out of town meant. Where could they even hide a space ship type… thing? 

The overwhelming feeling of uselessness started to wash over Paul, but he forced it back.

“I have to do this.” He told himself, “I  _ can  _ do this.”

Suddenly, an image came to his mind. A field, in a forest, green trees, flowers- 

“Alright Ace, I’m coming for you.”

____

Paul had no idea how he’d gotten there, but he’d found the forest. It was as if his body was on autopilot, but he paid it no mind. He got out of the car and jumped into a sprint, running as fast as he could through the trees and other assorted foliage, green blurring together all around him. As he ran he heard weird sounds coming from in front of him and tried to run harder, he was desperate to get to Ace, he  _ had  _ to.

Finally, he saw light in front of him, an opening in the treeline. He bolted for it, hoping Ace and the space cadets were still there. As he broke through the trees and into the clearing, he saw that Ace  _ was  _ there still and so were the suited men.

_ “Ace!”  _ Paul yelled as he burst into the area and Ace spun around, staring wide-eyed at him.

The suits did not look happy, but Paul made a beeline for his friend,  _ his  _ Ace. When he got to where the three were gathered, he fell to his knees beside Ace, clinging to him.

“You are  _ not  _ taking him back!” Paul screamed at them, “You can’t!”

“Paul it’s ok I-” Ace looked dejected,  _ hopeless _ .

_ “No.”  _ Paul shook his head and turned to the men in suits, “Please,  _ please  _ you can’t take him.”

“And why should we listen to you earth boy?” The first man spat.

“Because he’s my friend!” Paul pleaded, “Please, don’t take him away!”

“Why is the pink thing like this?” The second man groaned, “He is coming back with us.”

“Y- You  _ can’t!”  _ Paul gripped Ace tighter,  _ “Please.” _

“Can you please shut the human up?” The second man pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

“Paul it’s ok, I- trust me-” Ace mumbled, slack in Paul’s arms.

“No, absolutely not!” Paul yelled, “You have to understand I- I-  _ I-” _

“You  _ what?”  _ The two men glared at Paul and he suddenly felt very small  _ again. _

Paul shook, knowing what to say, but afraid of admitting it in front of Ace. The past few days had been eye-opening even though they’d been short. Ace was funny and kind and wonderful to have around. He was a good friend who gave a shit whether he acted like it or not. Ace was his  _ friend  _ and of course he cared more for Ace than he’d let on, but it still scared him to admit it. The eyes on him bored through him, Ace’s included, and Paul realized if he said nothing now, they would take Ace away forever.

“Because,” Paul took a deep breath,  _ “I love him.” _

Time seemed to stop around him as the two men in suits stared, looking very bored at him, but Ace was staring at him in surprise.

“Paulie?” Ace murmured softly.

“I know it’s ridiculous-” Paul shook his head as tears pricked at his eyes, “I can’t tell you when it started, I don’t know when I started liking you like  _ that _ , but I do now and I can’t let them take you, not when you mean so much to me.

“Is this another acting thing?” The first man sighed in exasperation.

“I’m not, I swear.” Paul cried, “I  _ love _ him, he means the world to me!”

“Frehley?” The second man turned to Ace.

“I- I didn’t know.” Ace whispered hoarsely then turned back to Paul, “Y- you aren’t lying?”

“I couldn’t lie to you if I wanted to.” Paul admitted, untying Ace’s hands and clasping them in his own, “I  _ do  _ love you, I- I would go to the ends of the fucking Earth-!”

“Can we shoot the damn thing?” The first man growled.

Ace and Paul stared at the pair, watching as the second man produced a firearm.

“Don’t even think about it.” Ace snapped back, firing up the electricity in his hands.

Before anything else could happen, another whirring noise came from overhead. Seconds later, a silver plated ship hovered just above the ground.

“Oh fuck.” Ace froze at the sight.

“Reinforcements?” Paul chattered nervously.

“Worse.” Ace gulped.

“What the hell could be worse?” Paul practically screamed.

“My parents.” Ace’s eyes looked to the boarding ramp that had dropped down.

Two people, a man and a woman, descended the plank and walked to the clearing. The two men stood at attention as they got closer, but they walked right by them. They stopped in front of Paul and Ace and Paul looked up, shocked to see even more aliens. The woman had a black outlined, silver mask around her eyes and another marking on her chin with black lips and blue eyelids, while the man had silver eyelids and black, sharp lines on his cheeks that looked like talons, and a gold accent on his lips. The pair… didn’t look happy or mad, just neutral.

“Ace.” The woman’s voice was otherworldly, reverberating around them with an ethereally high tone.

“Mother.” Ace bowed his head and bowed deeper as he turned to the man, “Father.”

“It’s good to see you little one.” The woman’s face broke into a wide smile and she knelt down in front of them, “Is this how humans sit?”

“No mother, I- well-” Ace sputtered then glared at the suits, “Those  _ idiots  _ haven’t been the most… they haven’t been good guests.”

The man, Ace’s father, turned to the suits, “Go home, both of you,  _ now.”  _

Paul shook in fear at the voice, the boom of it  _ sounded  _ like  _ thunder,  _ and when he turned back Paul flinched.

“He is afraid?” Ace’s father frowned as he joined the three on the ground.

“You have a strong voice father.” Ace nodded as he ran his hand down Paul’s back, trying to calm him, “Paul, these are my parents.” 

“H- hello.” Paul stammered, his grip on Ace still tight.

“Paul? What a strange name!” Ace’s mother laughed.

“Mother, your and father’s names would be strange to him.” Ace told them.

“And Ace isn’t a weird name?” The father furrowed his brow.

Paul merely shook his head.

“Interesting.” He nodded.

“Ace, little one, why do you not want to come home?” His mother frowned, “Did we do something wrong?”

“No mother, it wasn’t you or father,” Ace sighed, “I wanted to explore, to see the different worlds and when I got here, I found a place I enjoyed. I found friends, I’m successful here, not a deadweight.”

“You were never a deadweight.” His father told him.

“I wasn’t going to amount to much on Jendell,” Ace explained, “and I’m happy here.”

“You- Ace!” His mother gasped, “Amount to- You’re the heir to-”

“Mother!” Ace stopped her but Paul had already heard her.

“Heir?” Paul cocked an eyebrow.

“... You’ve not told your friends?” Ace’s mother asked.

“No.” Ace shook his head, “Paul is the only human who knows I’m… not.”

“The heir to Jendell’s throne and you tell no one.” The father mused.

“Throne?” Paul squaked in surprise as it fell into place.

“Paul-” Ace groaned.

“You’re a  _ prince?”  _

“Kind of?” Ace flushed.

“Wh- what I-” Paul stared at Ace, “What the  _ fuck?!” _

“That’s why we wanted him to come home,” The father chuckled, “Because he’s… not the only heir anymore.”

“What?” Ace asked.

“We wanted you to know that you were free to relinquish your right to the throne.” His mother explained, “We just wanted you to come  _ visit  _ sometimes.”

_ “Oh.”  _ Ace frowned, “So… this wasn’t to force me home?”

“Of course not Ace! We just missed you!” His mother laughed, her cackle so similar to Ace’s that it  _ scared  _ Paul.

However, Paul then realized what had been happened, he’d just meaninglessly confessed his love and adoration to Ace, in front of two random people and, of course, Ace.

“Oh my fucking god.” Paul breathed out.

“Paul?” Ace asked in concern. 

“I just- with you- and- and- I-!” Paul sputtered in embarrassment, “I just told you that- and you didn’t need that-”

“Uh well… I mean…” Ace blushed.

“Told him what?” The mother turned to Paul and suddenly, again, all eyes were on him.

“Well, that he loves me.” Ace answered for Paul, scooching closer to him, “I didn’t really get a chance to respond but… I… Paulie I love you too.”

Paul stared at Ace who was smiling shyly at him now and he only felt surprise for a few moments before the tears started to overflow again. He was crying a lot today.

“Truly? A human?” The mother asked, there was nothing but curiosity in her voice, no hidden tone of disgust.

Ace nodded, “Paul has been a great friend. He tries his best with everything he does, he’s passionate, he has a strong drive- He’s one of my best friends and I couldn’t imagine my life without him.”

“He could come with you back home you know.” The father pointed out.

“I know, but he belongs here,  _ I  _ belong here now. We- we have a band, we’re very popular, and I love it.”

“A band? Oh! The music!” The mother clapped, “Yes, we’ve smuggled your big black discs home so that we could hear!”

“You what?” Ace’s jaw dropped.

“Regardless of what you do, we’re proud of you and the Jendellian you’ve become Ace.” The father smiled.

“So… you’re not taking Ace back?” Paul asked quietly.

“No, not if he doesn’t want to.” The mother placed her hands over Paul’s, “From what I can tell, my son is very lucky to have someone like you in his life, thank you for watching over him.”

“I said it before, I love him more than anything, he’s… he’s amazing.” Paul blushed.

The parents turned to each other before standing up.

“We have much to do this week, so we’ll have to take our leave soon.” Ace’s father explained, “We do hope that you both will visit?”

“I-” Ace stopped, “Yes, I’d like to, soon hopefully.”

Paul smiled as he watched the group say their goodbyes a moment later and he was given a more formal farewell before the ship took the Jendellians away.

Ace and Paul stood in the field quietly for a while, staring up at the sky. Soon, Paul felt a hand brush up against his, and let Ace slip their hands together.

“So… as far as the meeting the parents part of a relationship goes…” Paul chuckled, “How’d I do?”

“You did great.” Ace laughed, his relief at the situation practically rolling off of him, “This was certainly a roundabout way of finding out we both had feelings for one another.”

“Yeah, was that why you came to me instead of Peter?” Paul questioned with a smirk.

“I can neither confirm nor deny that.” Ace cackled as he wrapped his arms around Paul’s waist, pulling them together, “What I can confirm is that you are probably the sexiest, emotionally compromised idiot on the face of this planet.”

“Get fucked Ace.” Paul rolled his eyes as he pulled Ace in for a kiss.

Ace immediately smirked into the kiss, taking Paul by surprise when he squeezed Paul’s ass. Paul got Ace back by wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pulling the both of them down to the grass. The two descended into a fit of laughter and when they finally stopped, Ace sighed,

“So, you think I’m pretty great right?”

“Didn’t I tell you to get fucked?” Paul shot back with a chuckle.

“You did, but I’m sure if I get my way, you’ll be the one getting f-” Ace cackled.

“Oh my god!” Paul interrupted with an embarrassed groan.

“What am I seeing? The great Paul Stanley? Embarrassed by sex? The world is  _ ending!”  _

“Stoooooop!” Paul drew the word out, more jokingly than serious.

“Oh I see, I gotta woo you first!” Ace exclaimed, “You want dates and shit right lovely?”

_ “Ace!”  _ Paul whined.

“Wine and dine! Wine and dine!” Ace chanted in glee, “Oh please tell me this means I get to see you in a dress again.”

“Is your mind always this far in the gutter?” Paul groaned.

“Only when you’re involved Paulie!” Ace grinned as he pressed another kiss to Paul’s lips, “Fuck am I happy to be here with you.”

“Likewise.” Paul offered a soft smile to Ace, “So, you like me?”

“Aw fuck are we really gonna do this?” Ace’s blue blushed deepened by the second.

“I  _ poured _ my heart out to you.” Paul singsonged back.

“C’mon Paulie.” Ace gave a fake frown, “It’d be embarrassing!”

“I just met your parents after running through a whole ass forest and confessing my love for you!” Paul gripped his chest comedically.

“Shit does that make me the damsel in distress?” Ace complained.

“I had a fucking panic attack Ace!”

“Ok so we both were in distress, though you’re the only one pretty enough to be the girl-”

“I will strangle you in your sleep.”

“Kinky!”

“I can’t believe we have to break up before we even started dating.”

“I bet I can change your mind.” Ace waggled his eyebrows causing Paul to burst out laughing again, “Thank you thank you, I’ll be here all afternoon!”

“Speaking of…” Paul finally finished laughing, “We should probably get home.”

“Mm agreed, much more fun to be had at home, the forest floor is not the place to seduce you.” Ace lowered his voice to a more sultry tone.

“Ugh.” Paul groaned pushing Ace off of him and they both laughed again.

__________

An hour later, Paul had managed to lead Ace back to the car and they were finally back home. The entrance from the garage was a total disaster from the early skirmish, but Paul paid it no mind, happy that Ace was safe. 

In almost no time after entering, Ace had Paul up against a wall, the pair making out as if there were no tomorrow. Paul moaned softly as Ace caged him in, getting very much into it, this was too long overdue-

“Oh shit, Ace finally manned the fuck up and told Paul!” Peter’s voice cut through the house and the pair turned to see Gene and Peter hanging out on the couch, but there was something off about Peter that Paul couldn’t place.

“How the  _ fuck  _ did you get in?” Paul squeaked, knowing he had to have turned bright red as Ace practically jumped off of him.

“I have a key.” Gene deadpanned.

“Uh, how much did you s-” Ace gulped.

“All of it.” Peter and Gene gave them a knowing look.

“Uh… So… This won’t be a problem, will it?” Gene sighed staring seriously at the two.

“Only if someone else makes it an issue I guess.” Paul shrugged, “You don’t… you don’t mind do you?”

“Eh, I could care less.” Peter shrugged then laughed awkwardly, “Means more groupies for Gene and I.”

“Gene?” Ace cocked an eyebrow at Peter then turned to the bassist.

“If you fuck up the band I’ll kill you both.” Gene glared at them, standing up and getting in Ace’s face, “Now, Paul is basically my brother, fuck this up and I will find a way to kill you,  _ bring you back,  _ and kill you again.”

“Noted.” Ace nodded nervously, “But uh-”

“Wait.” Paul stopped suddenly realizing what Peter had said earlier, “Peter said you ‘manned up’?”

“He’s been mooning over you for-fucking-ever.” Peter rolled his eyes.

“Aw Cat c’mon-” Ace groaned as the room suddenly became a hilarious match of who could embarrass who the most.

When the laughter finally died down, Gene and Peter started getting ready to leave.

“You really don’t mind this?” Paul asked Gene quietly as Ace and Peter started joking around with each other again.

“Paul, I want you to be happy,” Gene sighed after a moment then shook his head, “if Ace makes you happy, then I don’t think I mind. Im mostly just confused because I have no idea what you see in him.”

“Trust me, I was floored at first too,” Paul chuckled, “but… he’s great and caring, I couldn’t ask for anything better.”

“If he fucks up-” Gene scowled.

“If he does, you have second dibs.” Paul smirked.

“Second dibs in what?” Ace cut in.

“If you fuck up, I get to kick your ass before Gene lays a hand on you.” Paul explained with an amused smirk.

“Because I’m  _ so  _ afraid of pretty little Paulie.” Ace cackled.

“I feel like Paul fights dirty though.” Peter mused. 

“I can handle a junk punch or two!” Ace countered.

“No you fucking can’t!” Paul guffawed, “Last time a chick hit you in the dick you were out of commission for half an hour!”

“She fuckin’ kneed me as hard as she could!”

“And Paul wouldn’t do worse if you did something stupid?” Gene cocked an eyebrow at Ace.

“Paulie-” Ace gave him a sly smile.

“I bite.” Paul grinned, playfully chomping his teeth at Ace.

“Oh god, Gene they’re flirting!” Peter grimaced, “We gotta get outta here before they fuck in front of us.”

“Hey now,” Ace gave Peter and Gene a cocky look, “I’d only do that if Paulie agreed-”

_ “ACE!”  _ Paul yelled in embarrassment.

“Ok, that’s our cue to leave.” Gene said as he rubbed his face with his hands, “Remember kids, use protection.”

“Don’t be silly wrap your willy!” Peter snickered as he and Gene left.

Paul stared at the door for a solid five minutes as he tried to make sense of what the fuck had just gone down.

“Well,” Ace said after a while, “two birds with one stone. You met my parents and we outed ourselves to Peter and Gene and weren’t killed for it. That’s a fuckin’ win if I’ve ever seen one!”

“I cannot believe what just happened.” Paul’s voice wavered as he spoke.

“That’s fair.” Ace shrugged, “Now, what was that Peter and Gene were saying? Let’s leave before they fuck in front of us?”

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me, your mind is already back on-” Paul groaned incredulously.

“For you?” Ace waggled his eyebrows suggestively, grabbing Paul’s hips and pulling him in,  _ “Always.” _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After narrowly avoiding having Ace stolen away from him, Paul is happy to finally settle into a relationship with Ace. However, things are not as they seem as previously unknown variables begin to complicate their lives.
> 
> Note: There are brief and mild references to attempts at sexual assault, but it is not graphic and these words are not followed through on. On the plus side though, Paul gets a hot slave Leia-esque outfit.

As the weeks passed, Paul was finding that there was a very different, very new  _ normal  _ for the band and for himself. He was still shaken up from the desperation of the week in which he and Ace had to act as lovers, and the transition from that to  _ actually  _ dating was a little weird. Paul didn’t mind though, happy that the object of his affections returned the feelings as seriously as he could.

Having Ace around the house basically meant a new adventure every day. He was always moving around, playing guitar, and cooking for Paul which, Paul admitted to himself, was lovely. Being able to share his meals and house with someone, especially someone he cared so deeply for, was  _ fun _ . Ace was just nice to have around the house, effectively erasing the loneliness Paul felt when he was home and off tour. It was new, different, and much more enjoyable than how life had previously been.

One morning, when the pair had to get up early for band practice, Paul had woken to Ace trancing patterns in his back.

“What are they?” Paul asked, his voice groggy from disuse.

“Jendell symbols,” Ace hummed as he started a new set, “this one means kindness, this one is sweet, and this one… this one is beauty.”

“Turning the charm factor on early I see.” Paul blushed.

“You know it.” Ace grinned, kissing Paul’s neck, “You sure we can’t stay in bed all day?”

“Gene’ll kill us if we aren’t at practice.” Paul pointed out, though he knew his voice betrayed that he too was game for Ace’s idea.

“We can miss one practice, I’m sure Geno’d understand.” Ace’s hand drifted to Paul’s chest, gently running circles around and grazing a nipple.

“Ace-” Paul stammered nervously.

“Too much?” Ace whispered.

Paul nodded, “Remember, you have to wine and dine me first, you promised.”

“Well shit, I did, didn’t I?” Ace chuckled, “Well then beautiful, how do you feel about movie night tonight?”

“I dunno, I told Gene we needed to catch up…” Paul teased.

“What am I gonna do here all alone then?” Ace whined, pressing himself to Paul’s back, “I mean, I guess it means I just make my mom’s homemade mac and cheese for myself…” 

“Your mom’s- oh that may be a game changer.” Paul laughed as he got up, “Maybe I can reschedule with Gene…” 

“I figured it would be,” Ace chuckled, “so is that a yes to date night?”

“Fuck it, sure.” Paul smiled before heading to the bathroom to shower.

_____

Band practice was more fun than usual that day. Both Paul and Gene had brought some new material to work on and Ace was finally confident enough in his singing abilities to work on some of the newer songs he’d penned. Paul started fidgeting a little when he looked at one of the new songs he was working on, not sure how the others would take to it given that it wasn’t… the _most_ hard rock sounding thing. Ace noticed this and quickly came up and looked over his shoulder,

“What’s that?” Ace asked as Paul scanned the page.

“Uh, something I’m working on?” Paul mumbled.

“Can I take a better look at it?”

“... Sure.” 

Ace plucked the paper from his hands and started reading it, furrowing his brows a little.

“Is something wrong?” Paul gulped.

“Nah, just a little different, bring it up to Gene and see what he thinks, I like it!” Ace smiled warmly, then went over to Peter to work through ‘2,000 Man’.

“Ok, so,” Paul started as he sat down next to Gene who was plucking out ‘God of Thunder’, “I wrote this and need some input from you.”

“Go for it.” Gene nodded, stopping to look at Paul as he started reading the lyrics, “Ok so, I think it’s got potential so how’s the tune go? What are the backing vocals?”

Paul flushed a bit and explained carefully how he wanted it sung and Gene wrinkled his nose a bit.

“That’s… that’s very pop-y.” Gene huffed.

“I know, but it’ll be a fun song! It’ll get people dancing and singing and-” Paul explained rapidly, trying to get Gene to see his vision for the song.

“Those high parts don’t sound fun for me,” Gene sighed, “but whatever, you’ve played my shit even if you don’t like it so I’ll give it a go.”

Paul frowned a little at Gene’s tone but shook it off and set the papers on a desk.

“Wait, Paulie!” Ace suddenly chirped, “What’s it called? The new song I mean!”

“Oh it’s ‘Shandi’.”

_____

Practice came and went, with work on a new set of songs well on its way to being included in the next album. Paul was a little upset that Gene hadn’t really liked the pop flavor of his newest composition, but Ace had had fun rocking out to it on his guitar. The Spaceman kept humming it when they’d gotten home, and even as he was cooking dinner, Paul couldn’t help but laugh softly at Ace’s love for the new song.

“I see you like that one.” Paul smirked as he came up behind Ace, circling his arms around his waist.

“Mm, it’s different, but fun,” Ace grinned, “gets you into a nice groove y’know? And Shandi is a fun name.”

“It  _ is _ a good groove isn’t it?” Paul agreed.

“But,” Ace  turned around, a shit eating grin on his face, “it’s not as cool as the New York Groove.”

“Oh fuck you.” Paul snorted, playfully punching Ace’s arm.

“Oh no! My guitar playing arms! You’ve killed them!” Ace cried out dramatically, flopping a hand over his forehead, “How can I contribute to my band and to my boyfriend with unusable arms?”

“You’re a piece of work,” Paul grinned then pecked a kiss on Ace’s cheek, “How long before dinner’s ready?”

“Soon.” Ace hummed as he got back to work, “Just gotta pop this in the oven for 15 and we’ll be good to go.”

“What do you wanna watch?” Paul asked, jerking his thumb towards the tv.

“Well, I’d definitely like to get an eyeful of you,” Ace snickered drawing a groan from Paul, “but why don’t you find something fun,  _ surprise me.”  _

“The last time any surprises happened, you tried to get me to watch porn with you!” Paul rolled his eyes.

“Yeah! Figured it’d get you into the mood, but you’re more of the hopeless romantic type, you wanna be  _ wooed.”  _ Ace flashed lovey-dovey eyes at him, “Oh Acey, I wanna be swept off my feet like in the movies!”

“Please remind me why I love you again?” Paul groaned at Ace’s terrible impersonation of himself.

“Because I’ve got a great ass and a great personality.” Ace struck a pose, cocking his hip out and placing a hand on his hip. 

“... I mean, you’re not that far off.” Paul teased before walking into the living room.

To spite Ace, Paul decided on the most overly dramatic and cheesy romance movie he could find. He would never admit it to anyone, but he  _ loved  _ those kinds of movies, whirlwind romances, forbidden love, happy endings… Ace had figured that guilty pleasure out on his own, but Gene and Peter  _ could not _ and  _ would not _ ever know. When Ace arrived with the piping hot bowls of pasta and cheesy goodness, the two settled on the couch to watch the film. Ace made a displeased noise when the movie began, obviously having figured out Paul’s choice in genres, but he would suffer through it for him. Paul rolled his eyes as he saw Ace pop open a beer bottle and blast through it before the title sequence was finished.

The movie itself was bad. Over-acting and all sorts of ridiculous situations that just weren’t feasible for real life playing out before Paul’s eyes. He noticed Ace had downed another beer, the empty bottle joining his bowl on the coffee table. When the movie was about three quarters of the way through, Paul was cuddled up tightly against Ace’s side, enjoying just being close to the Spaceman. However, as the movie went on, Paul blushed as a sex scene he didn’t remember being  _ that  _ steamy played out on the screen.

“Ah,  _ this  _ is more my speed.” Ace chuckled beside him, his bowl long since abandoned and he pulled Paul closer into him.

Paul kept his mouth shut and bit his lip a little to stay quiet as the characters took their roll in the hay. He didn’t realize when it had happened, but there was definitely some stirring of arousal in his abdomen and Ace’s hand was stroking the skin exposed between his pants and where his shirt had ridden up.

“Ace…” Paul murmured.

“Shhh, enjoy your movie Paulie.” Ace whispered, his lips brushing against Paul’s ear.

Paul gazed at the scene on the screen, but his mind was no longer focused on the movie. He was focused on Ace’s calloused hands slowly snaking their way up and under his shirt to tease him. He forced down a moan when Ace’s fingers brushed against a nipple and he struggled to stay still, accepting the touch more than he had that morning. Quickly, he glanced over at Ace and saw the Spaceman’s face was completely blank, not a hint of emotion showing on it, just a light flush from the alcohol he’d consumed. However, a moment later, Paul was pulled into Ace’s lap, eliciting a surprised gasp from Paul which was greeted by Ace shushing him as the film continued.

It didn’t take long for Paul to relax in Ace’s arms, hands roaming around his torso aimlessly, but gently. Contentment was the only way Paul could describe the emotions swirling in the air, and he leaned back into Ace with a deep sigh.

“How ya doin’ Paulie?” Ace whispered, his voice heavier than usual, not slurring, but if it wasn’t obvious before, Paul could  _ tell  _ the booze was affecting him.

“Good.” Paul breathed back as Ace’s hands started to play along his abdomen again.

“You comfortable?”

Paul hummed happily in reply, scooching in closer to Ace until he was fully seated in the Spaceman’s lap. A soft groan of his name fell from Ace’s lips as Paul readjusted himself so that he was more or less facing Ace and soon he brought their lips together. The hands on Paul’s torso moved to his waist and Ace quickly maneuvered him around until Paul was straddling his lap. The heat of Ace’s hands on his skin made Paul shudder, especially as he tightened his grip, and his knees slid down until his crotch was pressed against Ace’s.

“Paulie,” Ace singsonged, “Is that a banana in your pocket or are you happy to see me?”

“I could ask you the same question.” Paul grinned back as he felt Ace’s semi-hard cock through his pants.

“I won’t do anything you aren’t comfortable with.” Ace told him seriously, his voice clearer than it had been a moment ago. 

“I know.” Paul murmured as he brought his lips to Ace’s jawline.

Ace craned his neck for Paul to kiss down it, one of his hands running down Paul’s back as he did so. The action made Paul’s throat dry and while this was fun, Paul’s mind drifted to what they could be doing. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for full blown sex, he’d never had a man as a partner in bed, but Ace was willing and patient beneath him, letting him take his time. A sudden rush of boldness coursed through Paul, and without thinking, he started grinding his hips down against Ace and sucked against the juncture of the spaceman’s neck and shoulder.

“F- fuck-” Ace hissed, pulling Paul off of him, “If we’re doing this, we go upstairs.”

Paul nodded wordlessly and got up off the couch helping Ace up, then led him to his bedroom on the second floor. The second they entered the room, Ace crowded Paul against a wall, effectively trapping him, and the heat from Ace’s lidded gaze went straight to Paul’s cock.

“How do you want this?” He practically growled.

“I- I just want you.” Paul worried his lip between his teeth, “I don’t know I- if I can go all the way yet but-”

“That’s alright Paulie, I got you.” Ace smiled warmly at him then hoisted Paul up and carried him to the bed.

Paul was on cloud 9 as Ace gently set him on the mattress, watching breathlessly as Ace removed his shirt and Paul slowly moved to do the same. When the offending article was tossed to the ground, Ace helped Paul further up onto the bed and climbed atop him with no hesitations.

“So fuckin’ pretty,” Ace grinned as he skimmed a hand down Paul’s torso, then toyed with his belt, “so hard not being able to love you the way I want to.”

His words sent more heat shooting down Paul’s body and Paul had no idea how he was supposed to cope with how fucking hot Ace was at the moment. He reached up, however, and pulled Ace closer to him by his shoulders.

“I just didn’t want to rush into things, wanted to make sure we were both positive about it.” Paul shuddered under the comfortable weight of Ace on top of him, “But- I want- I  _ need-” _

“I know baby.” Ace groaned and Paul could hear his accent thickening by the second now, “I won’t take you all the way, but I can still make you scream.”

Paul let the mental image of Ace pushing him down and making him take it hover in his mind for a moment, but he was snapped out of it by a laugh escaping from Ace who had guessed correctly that Paul was daydreaming about his dirty talk.

“You like how filthy I get don’t you.” Ace snickered as he sat up and stared down at Paul, “I can’t help it with how  _ pretty  _ you look underneath me.”

Before Paul could respond, Ace’s nimble fingers undid his belt, then the button on his jeans, then the zipper-

“Let’s get you outta these.” Ace hummed before his eyes narrowed as he started pulling, “Nothing under here is there?”

Paul shook his head, “Figured if any- anything happened, easier access.”

“So cute.” Ace cooed, his demeanor softening a little as he proceeded to get the jeans off of Paul and threw them elsewhere, “Heh, that trail really does go all the way down doesn’t it?”

Ace’s hungry gaze made Paul feel a little shy, but he was quickly brought out of it when Ace gave a feather-light stroke to his erection. A sharp cry ripped from Paul’s throat as Ace repeated the action followed by a wave of embarrassment. He wasn’t this desperate for attention ever, what had gotten into him?

“You’re spacin’ out Paulie,” Ace hummed, “You ok?”

“J- just eager.” Paul bit out.

“I’m drivin’ you crazy ain’t I? Can’t wait for me to get my hands on you?”

Paul nodded.

“Well, unfortunately for you, I’m going to need something before we get to you.” Ace’s tone was almost cruel and Paul stared up at him in confusion.

“Wh- what do you need?” Paul stammered.

“I think I’d like my pretty Paulie to beg for ol’ Acey to take care of him.” Ace’s silvery markings seeming to glisten as he crooned to Paul.

“B- beg?” Paul furrowed his brow, “Ace, c’mon-”

“That’s not  _ nearly  _ convincing enough.” Ace stayed put as Paul started trying to wiggle out of Ace’s grasp, “Uh-uh, you aren’t getting anything until you beg.”

“I- it’s not-” Paul shook slightly, he was so hard, why wouldn’t Ace just get  _ on _ with it, “Ace please.”

“You can do better than that Paulie.” Ace egged him on, carefully palming his own erection through his pants.

Paul’s attention zeroed in on Ace’s hands and he registered Ace chuckling. He looked back up to see Ace’s knowing eyes practically laughing at him.

“Ace,  _ please.”  _ Paul asked quietly.

“Louder.” Ace commanded.

“P- please?” Paul swallowed roughly.

“I know you can give me more than that.”

_ “Please get me off.”  _ Paul whined, hiding his face in his hands as he did his best to swallow his pride.

“You only needed to say those magic words darling.” Ace cackled before his hand was on Paul’s cock and-

“Wait.”

Ace immediately stopped, looking at Paul, worry in his eyes, “Are you-”

“I- I’m fine.” Paul breathed, “But those pants… that can’t be comfortable.”

“Ah, you want to see all this?” Ace gestured to himself, not waiting for an answer as he got his pants and boxers off.

Paul had seen Ace’s dick before, but there was something about seeing it like this… Paul moaned at the sight.

“Now where were we-” Ace grinned.

“Can I blow you?” Paul interrupted Ace, his curiosity of seeing Ace like this overriding any other want or need he had at the moment.

Ace blinked in surprise at Paul before shrugging, “I was going to show you the ropes, but if you want hands-on experience we can do that too.”

Paul nodded and the two switched positions, with Ace sitting at the headboard and Paul kneeling between his legs.

“Just do what the groupies do,” Ace explained, “and  _ please _ don’t bite my dick off.”

Paul laughed and settled himself then leaned down to Ace’s aching hard-on. He examined it for a moment, still getting used to the idea of another penis being in the picture, but powered through it and offered a soft kiss to the head. Ace sighed softly above him and Paul, feeling a bit more confident started to mouth at the shaft, up and down with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. Ace moaned a bit and suddenly there was a hand in Paul’s hair, gently opening and closing in the curls. He looked up to Ace as he kissed the base of his cock, his nose brushing against the hair there.

“What a pretty picture.” Ace breathed, “So fuckin’ gorgeous for me.”

Paul loved the praise from Ace and continued his way back up until he was back at the head. He took a moment to figure out how he was going to do this, then carefully took the head into his mouth.

“There we go,” Ace grunted, “whatever you like, just give it a go on me.”

Paul started swirling his tongue around the tip, gently brushing the slit and listened to Ace’s deep groan. The hand in Paul’s hair tightened slightly and slowly, Paul worked his way down. The feeling was odd to say the least, and the taste was… well it was different, but Paul didn’t mind, especially when he heard Ace moan softly.

“You don’t need to go all the way d-” Then Ace stopped as Paul took more of Ace into his mouth, “Holy  _ shit,  _ do you just not have a gag reflex?”

Paul reveled in the fact that he could hear Ace’s struggle to keep his voice from wavering. He began bobbing his head up and down slowly and carefully, not sure of how long he could keep this up. What he did know, however, was that the weight of Ace on his tongue was out of this world.

“If you wanna be down there all night, by all means continue,” Ace keened suddenly, “but why don’t you focus more at the head right now? Don’t want your pretty mouth to ache too bad later.”

Paul pulled up and grasped Ace with a hand as he flattened his tongue against the head again. Ace’s moans spurred him on and he couldn’t believe they were actually doing this. 

“C’mon Paulie, we’re gettin’ there,” Ace’s voice sounded much huskier than it had been a minute before, “ _ fuck _ that’s good, good boy.”

Paul moaned loudly at the praise working harder and harder for as long as he could.

“Pretty thing, I’m gonna come soon.” Paul heard Ace’s heavy breathing and doubled his efforts.

Ace grunted and moaned as Paul continued, then his hand tightened in Paul’s hair and held him in place as suddenly, Paul’s mouth was filled with Ace’s come. Not really knowing what to do, Paul pulled off of Ace’s softening member and made a face as he swallowed what had been in his mouth.

“Oh fuckin-” Ace moaned, “Did you swallow all that?”

Paul didn’t respond as Ace surged forward and kissed Paul. His lips were soft, mouth a bit dry, but his tongue swept around his lips and Paul realized Ace was cleaning the rest of his come up off his face. He whimpered against Ace as he brushed his now aching erection into Ace’s thigh and was greeted by a chuckle.

“You wanna get off now?” Ace asked.

“Please.” Paul begged softly.

“Lay back.” Ace instructed as the two switched positions again and Ace settled on Paul’s thighs.

Paul watched as Ace wrapped a hand around his cock and started to pump it. He couldn’t hold back his cries and moans of pleasure as Ace steadily pleasured his long-neglected dick.

“So fuckin’ hot Paulie,” Ace murmured against his collarbone, “Such pretty noises you make- you sound like a fucking  _ porn  _ star.”

Paul only whimpered in response, bucking his hips up to meet Ace’s hand and his hands gripping Ace’s shoulders.

“Such a good boy for me Paulie, so good, so pretty. Can’t wait ‘till you’re ready to take my cock, it’ll look so good. You bent over begging for me to give it to you-  _ fuck  _ I could probably get you to  _ cry-” _

Paul whined Ace’s name as he rapidly approached completion, Ace’s dirty talking speeding him along.

“Wonder how long you’ll last when I fuck you,” Ace breathed heavily, his mouth moving to Paul’s ear, “wonder if I’ll have to keep going after you come for me- I’ll be the first thing in there won’t I? I can’t wait to be in that tight little virgin hole, splitting you open with my cock as you beg for me to go harder and faster- can’t wait to fill you with my come- you’ll look so good with it dripping out of you and down your thigh-”

Paul practically screamed as his orgasm hit him, Ace’s hands perfectly tight around him as he kept pumping, pleasure spreading all over his body, down his spine to his fingertips as he whined and moaned and rode out the blissful release. Ace kept going until Paul felt basically milked dry and overstimulated. As soon as Ace’s hand was off of him, Paul slumped against the pillows, his mind thoroughly fucked out from how intense of an orgasm he’d had.

“You good Paulie?” Ace asked brushing Paul’s hair out of his eyes.

“Th- that was-” Paul whimpered trying to catch his breath, “Fuck Acey-”

“I have a tendency of doing that to people, can you get up or…?”

Paul shook his head.

“Let me go get some towels and I’ll clean you up.”

Paul didn’t respond because he was already drifting off to sleep. He heard Ace humming as he walked to and from the bathroom, but soon, he was asleep.

_____

After the first night of _technically_ sleeping together, Paul grew a little bolder in the relationship. He sought out Ace’s affections more and he _encouraged_ the dirty sex jokes that always seemed to be on the Spaceman’s mind. His favorite thing that had happened so far was, when at band practice one day, he had dragged Ace into a bathroom while Gene and Peter were distracted to blow him. Ace was surprised, impressed, and _delighted_ by Paul’s newfound courage and confidence in his sexuality and let Paul know at every opportunity. Paul was enjoying it too, not as nervous as he’d been during their first real sexual contact with one another, he was having a blast. Gene and Peter had noticed it too, Paul was happier than he’d been in a long while and Ace wasn’t nearly as fucked up on drugs or booze as he usually was. Gene had admitted to Paul one day that _maybe_ he’d been wrong about Ace being not great for Paul and Paul had beamed, ecstatic that his best friend was finally beginning to accept his relationship.

One evening Ace and Paul had Peter and Gene over for dinner and going over plans for the upcoming album. Paul had practically been on Ace’s lap for the whole evening, the spaceman doing it specifically to rile up and fluster Paul. Gene had given them an annoyed look when the plans were almost finalized, knowing that the pair were up to no good. Paul flashed an uneasy smile and Gene stood up.

“It’s getting late, I should probably head home.” Gene yawned.

“Gene Simmons leaving a planning party early? I’m shocked.” Ace laughed and Paul rolled his eyes.

“Shit it is late,” Peter frowned, glancing at the clock as he fidgeted a little, “I’m gonna have to head out too.”

“Aw, really?” Ace whined, “No demon  _ and  _ no cat? You’re gonna leave me here with Mr. Starchild!”

“Keep that up and I doubt your boyfriend’s not going to want to do anything with you.” Peter flashed lazy finger guns at Paul who barely suppressed a snort.

“That’s a low blow Peter.” Ace huffed, “Get home safe ya hear?”

“Aye aye captain.” Peter mock saluted him while Gene simply waved and left.

Paul got up and locked the door behind the rhythm section, turning to see Ace leveling him with a hot stare.

“What’ve you got in mind Space Ace?” Paul chuckled, walking into Ace’s arms.

“Well, y’know we haven’t really had a chat about sex while we weren’t having sex.” Ace explained, brushing some of Paul’s hair out of his face, “I was wondering if I could talk you into talking about what you like in bed. Wanna know how to treat my Paulie right.”

Paul blushed at the suggestion, but figured it was a much-needed conversation if their sexual relationship was going to progress. The emotional side of everything was great, he was happy, Ace was happy, everything seemed right, but Paul guessed it was about time to have this conversation regardless.

“Let’s sit down,” Ace gestured to the couch dragging Paul along to sit on it, “So tell me Paulie, when we actually get to the main event, I need to know what you like!”

“You know I haven’t been with men before you,” Paul shrugged as he sat, “but you running your mouth seems to do well.”

“Figured you’d like the dirty talk.” Ace smirked, “You get all squirmy when I start it up.”

“Yeah yeah,” Paul rolled his eyes, “Apart from that, I don’t know?”

“You’ve never had any adventurous sex with groupies?” Ace looked at him in confusion, “All vanilla and shit?”

“Uh… yes?” Paul scowled, “There’s nothing wrong with that!”

“Nah there isn’t, but there’s a whole other world to explore out there.” Ace explained.

“Well then, enlighten me oh great space prince!” Paul teased, “What sexy adventures do you bring from Jendell?”

“Similar things to here to be honest,” Ace thought aloud, “You know, bondage, role-playing, the whole domination thing… lots of kinks are practically the same.”

“Role-playing?” Paul gave an amused shake of his head.

“Yeah Paulie! Livin’ out your fantasies and shit!” 

“Pray tell, what does this entail?” Paul faked an inquisitive British accent.

“Cute Paulie,” Ace gave a quick peck to his cheek, “Well, maybe something like you’re a new serving boy at the palace and the prince likes to  _ play _ with the pretty, shiny, new things.”

“Uh-huh,” Paul mused acting intrigued, “and what else?”

“Look at you all interested in this.” Ace joked, picking up on Paul’s sarcasm, “What are your fantasies Paulie? I can make them come  _ truuuue!” _

Paul paused for a second thinking back on the past few years and there was a memory that stuck out.

“Ace, remember my birthday party a few years ago?” Paul asked shyly.

“Which one?” Ace cocked an eyebrow at him.

“... The drag one.” 

“Oh yes, I remember that well.” Ace grinned, “What do you have in mind?”

“I uh- it was fun? I dunno the dresses were pretty.” Paul mumbled.

“You want me to fuck you in a dress then?” Ace questioned with a wild grin, “Because I can  _ absolutely _ arrange that one.”

“Well yeah maybe… I’m just… not sure, you’ll have to show me this stuff.” Paul shrugged.

“You’ve got to have more fantasies than- wait.” Ace’s smile turned dark, “What about you’re the pretty damsel in distress and I’ve rescued you from the clutches of evil! You get a dress and I get to fuck you senseless!”

Paul broke into a fit of laughter at the idea and shook his head, “Maybe later, we have to get to the actually having sex first.”

“What, I’ve gotten you off plenty. Not all sex is about dicks in holes y’know.” Ace cackled.

“Well no but…” Paul could feel his blush rushing back up to his face, “I was thinking that maybe… maybe soon we could try that?”

Ace stopped laughing and looked at Paul seriously, “Are you sure?”

“You keep going on and on about how fun and how good it feels, it’s piqued my interest.” Paul admitted, “I- I’m up for trying if you are.”

“Oh fuck Paulie you can’t just say these things to me,” Ace groaned, adjusting his belt a little, “I’m a man with simple wants and  _ that _ is currently ranked at number one.”

“I’m serious Ace.” Paul argued, “I- I want to try.”

“Now?” Ace asked, “I mean I’ve got the stuff but you’re sure? I don’t want you to rush into this because you know I want to.”

“I can stop you if I don’t like it.” Paul reminded him.

“Oh fuck yes- bedroom  _ now.”  _ Ace hoisted Paul up and off the couch and the two made a scramble for the bedroom.

Ace made a beeline for something as Paul sat on the edge of the bed, trying to calm his nerves about the whole ordeal. The Spaceman walked over with an assortment of items; lube, condoms,  _ more _ lube…

“How long have you been stockpiling?” Paul laughed a little nervously.

Ace only shrugged and placed everything on the bedside table. He turned around and strutted over to Paul, a soft smile stretched across his face, “You still sure about this?”

“I think so.” Paul breathed, watching intently as Ace stripped his shirt off, his eyes glinting mischievously.

Paul followed suit, tugging his own shirt over his head, only to have Ace immediately push him down to the bed, but his smile put him at ease. Soon, Ace was pressing his lips to Paul’s so softly that Paul could melt. Ace was so sweet like this, his nimble, strong hands skimming down his sides to his waist, the smile Paul could feel against his lips. He couldn’t help but bring his hands to Ace’s face, cupping his cheeks as the Spaceman deepened the kiss. Paul moaned quietly as Ace’s tongue brushed slowly against his and he could feel his heart ache at how much he loved him.

“A- Ace,” Paul whined as said spaceman started grinding down on his crotch.

Ace stopped and gave Paul a concerned look, “Something wrong?”

Paul shook his head and smiled, “No I just… I love you.”

He watched as Ace blushed furiously, his whole face softening and now looked as if  _ he  _ could melt at Paul’s words. Then he leaned down and brushing his lips to Paul’s ear,

“I love you too Paulie, so much-”

A sudden thump wrenched the pair out of the mood and Ace’s hands immediately started crackling with lightning defensively. He sat up on his knees, twisting around and assuming a stance Paul could only guess was to ready to strike if something happened while Paul peered at the door from behind him.

Standing frozen in the doorway, looking some mix of fucking terrified and embarrassed, was none other than Gene. His eyes were wide and his hands were shaking slightly, Paul had  _ never  _ seen him like that before.

“Uh… hi Gene?” Paul cracked a nervous smile as Ace’s hands continued to crackle.

“W- what the-” Gene started sputtering as Ace started to get up.

Paul suddenly realized that not only were Ace’s hands lightninging, but that his human disguise was gone, the face Paul had become familiar with which was exactly the opposite for Gene.

“Geno, let’s not freak out, yeah?” Ace mumbled as he forced his hands to stop, “Also, thanks for the cockblock.”

“What the  _ fuck?”  _ Gene shouted pointing at Ace, “Ok this is a joke right? That was just some fancy ass special effect or- or  _ something _ , right?”

“Uh…” Paul and Ace looked at each other in a panic, realizing there was no coming back from this.

“Why the  _ fuck  _ is Ace in his makeup?” Gene’s voice cracked utter confusion.

“Ok first off,” Paul sighed, “why are you back? Second, that is a long story.”

“I came back to ask Ace if he’d been talking with Peter lately.” Gene’s voice shook, “But- but- fucking  _ lightning hands?” _

“Wait hold up,” Ace froze, “I haven’t been hangin’ with Peter recently, I’ve been a little busy trying to fuck my boyfriend-”

_ “Ace!”  _ Paul yelled exasperatedly, hiding his face in his hands.

“It’s the truth!” Ace shook his head, “What’s wrong with Peter?”

“Tell me about the fucking hands and makeup first!” Gene glared.

“Is Peter ok? Did something happen?” Ace started panicking, ignoring what Gene was asking, “Please tell me there wasn’t another car accident.”

“No,” Gene shook his head, “but why. The fuck. Were your hands.  _ Glowing?” _

Ace and Gene kept yelling back and forth, going absolutely nowhere and Paul could feel his heart racing, the disgustingly familiar feeling of the beginnings of a panic attack creeping into his mind. The two argued and argued and Paul could feel himself starting to lose it, his body starting to shake, his chest tightening-

_ “Shut up!”  _ Paul screeched, holding his head and trying to stop the racing thoughts from whizzing around violently in his brain.

“Paulie!” Ace’s tone changed and he was by Paul’s side in an instant, “Shh, shh it’s ok Paulie-”

“No more yelling.” Paul forced out through his teeth, eyes clenched shut as he heard Gene walking towards the bed, “Please no more yelling.”

“Shit- Paul-” Gene’s voice calmed as well, “I- are you ok?”

“What’s wrong with Peter?” Paul whispered hoarsely, trying to control his breathing and failing miserably.

“... He’s not happy.” Gene sighed, “His hands- his hands and wrists are still fucked up from the accident last year. He’s not as interested in the band anymore and-”

“What?” Ace gasped in disbelief, “He seemed fine at rehearsal yesterday!”

“I know, I don’t know where this is coming from.” Gene’s shoulders fell slightly, “... He wants out. I talked to him- shit I never actually left, I was in the driveway trying to figure out how to talk to you two about this.”

“Cat doesn’t wanna be here anymore?” Ace’s despaired expression seemed to physically hurt Paul.

“He didn’t show up to record his drum parts today.” Gene admitted quietly, “He wasn’t even going to come tonight, but he wanted to see you Ace.”

“Fuck-” Ace frowned, “I- this is my fault- it’s because I’ve been with Paulie and-”

“Acey no it isn’t.” Paul murmured, gently smoothing Ace’s hair from his face..

“No shit-” Ace was slowly descending into hysterics, “This is  _ my  _ fault-”

“Ace buddy, calm down-” Gene held his hands up, gripping Ace’s shoulders to steady him, “No freak outs-”

“No no, you don’t get it-” Ace whimpered as he shuddered.

“Ace, what’s wrong?” Paul asked, rubbing Ace’s back as soothingly as he could.

“I- I-” Ace started sniffling, “Fuck, I’m  _ sorry  _ I just-”

“Ace, you’ve gotta get it out.” Gene’s voice was quiet now, a tone he used with Paul when Paul used to have breakdowns in front of him.

“I- Paulie I’m sorry I didn’t- I didn’t  _ tell  _ you. I didn’t tell  _ anyone-”  _ Ace was shaking, “I- Cat and  used to be- to be together and- and- and-”

“What?” Paul stared at Ace in complete and utter confusion.

“Paulie he didn’t want me telling anybody-” Ace swallowed roughly and shook his head, “It’s been over for at least a year but-”

“Hold on.” Gene stopped him, “You were…  _ with  _ Peter?”

“Yeah.” Ace whispered.

“Did you dump him or did he dump you?” Gene continued.

“He left me.” Ace’s voice shook, “It- it wasn’t exclusive, we were still fucking groupies, but it was just h- he couldn’t deal with all the drugs and alcohol I was- y’know or well, more he hated that I could just keep going and going and…” 

“Is that why I found that box?” Paul asked, thinking back to the prior tour, “Nothing was touched and all the bottles were still sealed.”

“Yeah.” Ace looked down, “I- I figured if I cut back, maybe he’d take me back but- but-”

“Wait.” Paul froze, “Ace, the night you came here asking for help-”

“I went to Peter first,” Ace started to cry hysterically, “Paulie, you’ve gotta understand-”

“You went to-” Paul pulled himself away from Ace, eyes wide, “You  _ tricked me?” _

“I didn’t come to you first because I thought you hated me-” Ace sobbed, “I thought you and Gene would fucking kill me before I could even finish talking- you thought I was  _ high-” _

“It was a lot to take in!” Paul protested angrily, “Yeah, the excess drinking and drug binges bother me, but I never hated you and-”

“Paul?” Gene asked watching as Paul’s face paled and Ace’s sobs quieted to whimpers.

“Ace,” Paul couldn’t bring himself to look up, “was I a last resort? Was I just a  _ fucking fling?” _

“No Paulie I didn’t finish-” Ace pleaded.

“You kept saying you’d liked me for a  _ long _ time before-” Paul could feel himself getting angrier by the second, “Did you fucking  _ lie  _ to me to get me to go along with your plan?”

“N- no Paulie, you gotta- I did- I  _ do  _ like you, I just didn’t know until-” Ace stammered.

“Until  _ what?”  _ Paul hissed.

“U- until- they tried to hurt you and-” Ace tried to make sense, but Paul was too pissed to tolerate it.

“Uh, someone tried to hurt Paul?” Gene grimaced, “What the fuck?”

“Long. Fucking. Story.” Paul grit out, glaring at Ace, trying not to feel bad about the distraught look Ace was giving him.

“Paulie I- I’m sorry I just-” Ace whined, “I gave up on Peter that night because I realized  _ you’re _ the one-”

“It took you that long?” Paul snapped, feeling his heart cracking inside of him, “You were still waiting for fucking Peter to take you back?”

“Paulie please, I know I fucked up-” Ace was getting more and more desperate by the second, reaching out to try to touch Paul only for Paul to jerk away from him.

“When we still thought you were gonna get taken away, I fucking  _ offered  _ to- to-” Paul shook his head, “Is this why Peter’s been avoiding me and giving me those  _ looks  _ recently?”

“I know Paulie, please, I’m  _ sorry!”  _

“Get. Out.” Paul told him, voice bitter.

“Uh Paul-” Gene cut in.

“No.” Paul shook his head, “Ace, I  _ trusted  _ you-”

“Paulie I  _ do  _ love you!” Ace cried, “I know I should’ve told you, I just didn’t know how!”

“I told you to leave.” Paul repeated, “I can’t believe we were about to- I was about to  _ let  _ you-”

“Paul after that everything was real-” Ace begged.

“You told me you  _ loved me.”  _ Paul shot back.

“I do Paulie! I  _ did _ love you as a friend but I knew I wanted you romantically at that point- but I  _ do  _ love you now, I swear-” Ace explained, hiccuping through his tears, “Paulie I- I- I-”

“Ace.” Gene put a hand back on Ace’s shoulder, “You should leave.”

“You aren’t part of this conversation!” Ace yelled at him suddenly, his voice slipping into a shrill, unearthly shriek, “It doesn’t concern you!”

“It concerns my best friend.” Gene’s voice dropped and he gave Ace the ‘murder’ stare, “Fuck off before I  _ make you _ fuck off.”

Ace’s eyes suddenly flashed electric blue and his hands started to spark.

“Ace don’t you fucking dare!” Paul reeled back, ready to defend Gene if necessary even if he knew Ace could beat him easily.

Ace’s eyes went wide as he saw Paul and he went slack, powering down.

“Paulie…” Ace started, his whole face falling sadly.

“Don’t.” Paul put his hand on Ace’s chest and pushed, “Get out, I’m mad and- and I need to think some things over.”

“I-” Ace stopped before he could say anything else, walked to the window, and threw it open.

“Ace what the fuck-” Gene started but Ace was suddenly surrounded by a blue aura and was gone in a flash.

Paul and Gene couldn’t tear their eyes from the window for some time, but when Gene did, all he could say was,

“What the  _ fuck _ Paul.”

________

Two hours, lots of sobbing, a long-winded explanation, and a completely befuddled Gene later, Paul had recounted the past few weeks to the bassist in between bouts of crying. Gene wasn’t the best at giving physical comfort like hugs, but Paul appreciated the awkward hugs and pats on the back.

“So… Ace is an alien prince from another planet?” Gene asked as he started rubbing his temples to stop an impending headache.

“Yep.” Paul scowled, “A  _ lying  _ alien  space prince specifically.”

“Of all the fucking shit he’s told us about, I can’t believe this is the one that’s true.” Gene grumbled.

“I need a drink.” Paul groaned.

“I feel like that  _ isn’t  _ the best idea.”

“I know.” Paul sniffed, “I just- I can’t believe he’d do this.”

“I’m not going to say I told you so-” Gene mumbled.

“Gene don’t finish that sentence because I swear to whatever higher power there fucking is-” Paul snapped.

“Paul, listen.” Gene put the brakes on the conversation, “First of all, are you alright?”

“... No.” Paul breathed, “Gene I fucking  _ love  _ him-”

“Fair.” Gene nodded, “Second, shit happens, we can’t do much about it. Sometimes people are just shitty.”

“I know.” Paul rolled his eyes, “I just… I can’t believe it.”

“Are you going to be alright?” Gene asked.

“Who fucking knows.” Paul hung his head, “Right now everything just  _ hurts.”  _

“Do you want me to spend the night?” Gene offered.

“Sure, the guest room should be clean.” Paul shifted and worked on getting up before he burst out into a mix of sarcastic and uncontrolled laughter, “Fuck, I’ve just ruined the band!”

“No you haven’t.”

“We’re going to be out a drummer  _ and  _ a guitarist because of me!”

“We’ll see about that.” Gene frowned, “I’m going to head to bed, are you good?”

“I guess!” Paul shrugged as his frenzied mindstate started to settle again, “I think I need to sleep too.”

“Not a bad idea.” Gene agreed, “Night Paul.”

And Gene was gone, closing the door behind him and leaving Paul alone in his room.

Paul looked around and felt his heart shatter into a million pieces again. Ace’s things were still everywhere; his clothes in the closet, a Les Paul on a guitar stand, a picture of him and Paul from a week ago, the things he’d brought for when Paul agreed to put out…

The emotionally and physically exhausted singer dropped to the bed again and suddenly felt cold. He’d shared this bed with Ace for weeks, was it even two months now? Paul pushed the thought from his head and turned to where Ace’s side had been. He stared blankly at the empty space for a minute, then undressed and got ready for bed, his body moving on autopilot as he did so. When he’d finished the nightly routine, he walked across the bedroom and froze above one of Ace’s favorite shirts. It was soft and worn, he’d seen it on the Spaceman many times, and before Paul could think it through, he picked up the shirt and brought it to his nose. It smelled like something singed, a hint of booze, and something so uniquely Ace that Paul couldn’t find the right words to describe it. It smelled right and wrong at the same time.

Paul got into the bed, still clutching the clothing as he got under the covers, and he cried again. He’d thought he’d had no tears left to cry, but evidently he was wrong. He loved Ace, he loved his stupid spaceman so damn much, and that same dumb, lovable idiot had fucked off to god knows where, leaving Paul helplessly alone and devastated. As more and more tears spilled from his eyes, Paul clutched the shirt tight to his face, breathing in the smell of the stupid motherfucker he’d fallen for. He felt awful holding something of Ace’s close to comfort himself, but it was the only thing he could do as he quietly cried himself to sleep.

____

The next few days were awful. After two days of postponed rehearsals and recording sessions, Gene and Paul entered the studio the morning of the third day. Neither of them had heard from Ace or Peter, and Paul for one, couldn’t be assed to care. He’d spent the past two days trying to recover from the wrenching heartache of being lied to,  _ being used,  _ by someone who he’d trusted as much as Ace, and Gene honestly wasn’t helping much with the situation. When they entered the booth, Paul froze in the doorway, seeing Ace in the corner strumming his guitar softly, his human disguise looking stranger than normal to him. What shocked Paul the most however, were the marks on Ace’s neck. They looked like bruises of some sort and it took Paul a moment to realize exactly what they were.

“Haha, looks like you got yourself a biter Ace.” One of the techies chuckled as he walked by the guitarist.

Gene and Paul both shot the techie a death glare, but Paul’s heart stopped when Ace laughed back.

“You should see my fuckin’ back man, shit looks like  _ cat scratches.”  _

Paul felt like he was going to vomit and as he turned to get the fuck out, he saw Peter walk in with a slight limp and immediately settle himself beside Ace. 

Yeah, he was definitely going to be sick.

Paul fucking booked it to the nearest bathroom, barely making it to a porcelain throne before expelling the remnants of the results of the past two days of stress and anxiety from his body. If he lived through this miserable experience he was going to wring Ace and Peter’s necks. 

It wasn’t long before his episode subsided, but Paul was left feeling empty and utterly broken inside. He leaned against the filthy wall as he fought back tears for the umpteenth time, furious at himself for letting this get to him. When he finally felt strong enough to stand up, Paul freshened up a little, before listening through the door to see if anything was happening. However, he couldn’t hear anything, and with a deep breath, he steeled himself for the work day ahead of him.

Returning to the room, Paul saw Gene directing Ace through the booth mics, Ace looking bored as hell in the actual recording booth, and Peter giving him a smug look that Paul desperately wanted to punch off his face. He sat down on the opposite end of the room from Peter and started furiously writing in his little notepad, mind drifting off to another world. As he wrote he was oblivious to everything around him, and when Gene started nudging him to signal that something was happening, it took a moment for him to break out of his haze.

“So what I was saying,” Peter sounded tired, “is that I’ve got better shit to do at the moment.”

“Care to elaborate?” Gene glowered.

“I’m done.” Peter said matter of factly, “I’m done with the band, and with you and Ms. Anxiety over there controlling the shit out of everyone.”

“Cat that ain’t really nic-” Ace frowned, surprised at Peter’s tone.

“Zip it.” Peter huffed, “But I’m through, I’ll do the video, but after that I’m out.”

Peter then made his way to the drum kit, ignoring his bandmates and leaving the remaining three in shock. The outburst was very unlike the catman, but his frustration seemed like it had been festering for a while. Paul chanced a glance at Ace who looked dumbfounded by what had happened, the guitarist still staring at Peter sadly.

The rest of the session was awkward and tense. Paul found himself completely out of it for the rest of the day and when it was time to head home, he was numb. Peter was the first to get out and he gave Paul a nasty, angered look as he left. He was followed by Gene who looked nothing more than pissed and tired. When Paul tried to follow Gene, a hand grabbed his wrist and he turned to see Ace staring at him.

“What?” Paul hissed as venomously as he could.

“I- I was just-” Ace’s voice was quiet, timid.

“Ace I don’t have time for this.” Paul ripped his arm from Ace’s grasp.

“I wanted to talk-” Ace shook his head.

“I know everything I need to know. Have fun with Peter last night?”

Ace stopped and his gaze fell to his feet. Paul could tell he was high as a damn kite.

“I didn’t know what to do.”

“Save it Frehley.” Paul scowled, “You aren’t getting any sympathy from me.”

Ace’s wide eyes seemed to probe Paul, trying to find a chink in the armor he’d built around himself. Paul spun around and left before the spaceman could utter another word, speeding home to get as far away from Ace as he could.

Of course, when he got home and inside the house, the reminders of Ace were in the doorway. Paul had packed his shit up and dumped it in the garage until he could get someone to take it all over to wherever the hell Ace had set up home base for the time being. He fought the urge to smash the beautiful, cherry burst Les Paul as he passed it, and instead went straight for the liquor cabinet inside. He pulled out a bottle of wine and, after reheating some takeout, settled on the couch ready to drink himself into oblivion.

Before he could get started on the smattering of food, the phone rang and, with a groan, Paul answered.

“Stanley residence.” He monotoned.

“Paul,” Gene sounded exhausted, “just wanted to let you know I put ads in the paper to start the hunt for a new drummer.”

“Sounds good.” Paul mumbled.

“Peter and Ace are off the radar too,” Gene sighed, “I haven’t been able to get ahold of either of them.”

“Go figure, Ace is probably having the time of his life with someone who’ll actually put out.” Paul scoffed, hands itching to open the red wine on the table.

“Don’t do anything stupid Paul.” Gene told him before hanging up.

Paul looked over to the wine bottle on the table as Gene’s words echoed in his head. He got up, picked up the bottle, walked to the backyard, and threw the bottle as hard as he could against the stone patio, wine stains be damned. The shattering of the glass shook Paul and he watched as the liquid ran over the grey stones, turning the patio a deep red, almost like blood. He smiled at the little bit of carnage before walking back inside to eat the rest of his dinner before repeating the process with multiple other bottles of alcohol. Vodka, tequila, wine, rum- all of it wound up shattered and spreading across the stones below. It was probably going to reek and be a fucking pain to clean up, but the little outlet for his anger made Paul feel just the slightest bit better.

He slept better than he had in a while that night.

_____

_ “Paulie! Paulie!” _

Paul whirred around trying to find the source of the voice. It was dark and he couldn’t see well, the only light coming from a tiny sliver of the moon.

Why was the moon red?

Were there  _ two moons in the sky? _

The voice called out for him again, the speaker sounding desperate,  _ scared.  _ Paul tried to follow the sound, tripping on something on the ground and crashing downwards. He was stuck for a moment, but was able to pull his foot out of whatever he’d caught on and got back up, scanning the area to hopefully adjust his eyes better. Of course, it did nothing.

_ “Paulie!”  _

It took Paul a second to realize it was Ace screaming for him. The fear in the Spaceman’s voice brought tears to Paul’s eyes and he broke into a sprint in the direction the voice had come from. His mind ran on overdrive, coming up with every bad thing that could be happening to Ace and he ran and ran, seemingly making no progress forwards.

“Ace!” Paul yelled, “Ace I can’t see! Where are you?”

Suddenly Paul was on the ground again, trying to claw his way forwards, but there was something clamped on his leg. Whatever it was was preventing him from moving and a fervent panic soon set in.

_ “Paulie? Paulie, where are you?”  _ Ace cried out, he sounded like he was in pain now and Paul struggled, trying to pull the restraint from his leg.

Paul looked around, his vision starting to get used to the area, only to see big, black blobs with red eyes slowly creeping towards him. A surge of fear shot through Paul as he tried to get away, tugging on the restraint,

“Ace! Ace!” He screamed trying to free himself, “Ace help me!”

_ “Paulie?!” _

Paul turned his eyes to see a heavily wounded Ace, blue blood cascading down his starry face and torso, barely able to stand up.

“Ace?” Paul whispered, terror gripping his heart, “Ace- Ace please!”

Ace looked to the black forms swarming the area and the injured Spaceman limped over to Paul.

_ “I won’t let them hurt you.”  _ Ace’s ethereal voice echoed as the things closed in.

“Ace get- get me out-” Paul whimpered as he saw his mangled leg caught in a bear trap-like contraption.

Ace turned to Paul, opening his mouth to say something before collapsing partially on top of Paul.

“Ace? Ace?!” Paul shook him, not knowing what to do.

But Ace didn’t wake up.

His eyes were closed, the blue blood shining in the starlight,  _ he was cold- _

“Ace!” Paul shot up in bed, his heart racing, his breathing labored as he came out of the dream.

He looked around wildly, not knowing if those- those  _ monsters  _ were still lurking around him. They weren’t however, and Paul saw he really was back in his bedroom then saw the clock read it was just past three in the morning. 

It had been a week since everything had started going to shit. After the night of chucking every bottle of alcohol he could to shatter on the porch, he’d returned to moping around the house. It was lonely without Ace’s raucous laughter filling it, it was empty without his trinkets in odd places where Paul wouldn’t have expected them to be. Everything felt  _ wrong _ .

Not thinking, Paul scrambled for the phone, shaking hands dialing Gene’s number as he’d done a thousand times before.

“Paul?” Was the groggy voice that answered.

“Gene?” Paul asked, suddenly feeling guilty, “I- I’m sorry I just-”

“‘S ok, what’s wrong?” 

“H- have you heard anything?”

“... Ace is fine Paul.” Gene yawned.

“Where is he now?”

“Paul-”

“Where?”

“He called me on a payphone, sounded pretty sober.” Gene explained, “Listen, he said he’d call tomorrow, but you need to go the fuck back to sleep.”

Paul frowned, balling his hands in the twisted sheets but accepted there wasn’t much he or Gene could do, especially if Ace didn’t want to be found.

“Alright,” Paul huffed, “He sounded ok?”

“Yeah, said Peter kicked him back out because he still wants to be in the band.”

Peter’s name burned in Paul’s mind, but he ignored the seething for now.

“Why didn’t you call me?”

“Didn’t want to get your hopes up in case he took a run for it. Paul I gotta get back to sleep-”

“Thanks.” Paul whispered.

“Night Paul.” and the line went dead.

___

The next morning, Paul woke up and immediately drove to Gene’s house, his anxiety driving him so far up a wall that he needed  _ out.  _ Gene’s place was luckily a short drive down the street and as soon as he was parked, Paul rushed to the door and rapidly rapped his knuckles against it. Gene was already up and Paul could smell the lovely aroma of fresh coffee wafting around as the bassist opened the door.

“Really? This early?” Gene questioned groggily.

“I could barely sleep.” Paul slumped over a little, “You said Ace was alright but-”

“You’re really that worried huh?” Gene thought out loud as he took a long sip from his mug.

“I don’t want to be, but here I am.” 

“Let’s get you some coffee then.” Gene said, making way for Paul to enter, them closing the door behind the singer.

The two sat silently after Gene had finished making Paul a cup of the bitter beverage, Paul too tired and distraught to really hold a conversation. At some point, Paul had dozed off, but was woken from his nap by the front door opening.

“Hey Gene!” Ace’s overly chipper voice echoed from the doorway.

“Ace it’s not even noon and you’re already high.” Gene groaned.

“Relax Geno! ‘S fine!” Ace giggled and Paul wanted to just sink into the couch and never emerge.

“I can’t believe you.” Gene muttered, not knowing Paul had woken up, “You disappear for a week, Paul is falling the fuck apart, and you come back high as shit.”

“Yeah!” Ace cackled, “Paulie’ll understand though!”

“Like hell he will.” Gene gave a hoarse whisper-yell, “Why did you come back?”

“I still wanna play Genie baby,” Ace hummed, “we got a tour and-”

“We pushed it back because we’re out a damn drummer.” 

“... Cat hasn’t called back?” Ace’s tone immediately became sad.

“Ace, he finalized his breaking contract shit before he went off the damn grid too.” Gene hissed, “I was about to file an ad to get a new guitarist too, but Paul was convinced you’d come back.”

“Of course I’d come back for Paulie.” Ace cackled, “I couldn’t leave him with Mr. I’m-too-Important-and-got-a-stick-so-far-up-my-ass-”

“You fuck up one more time and you’re done.” Gene interrupted him, “Nice job emotionally scarring him by the way, like he wasn’t fucked up enough mentally already.”

“Whaddaya mean Genie?” 

“Going and screwing Peter  _ right after _ Paul kicked you out!” Gene snapped angrily, Paul could feel the anger radiating from the bassist from his spot on the couch.

Fuck did Paul want to disappear.

“Huh? I don’t remember that! I went over to get high with Cat and then- and then I-  _ oh.”  _ Ace paused as he thought through everything, “Uh… whoops?”

“The only reason I haven’t fucking gotten rid of you is that Paul still  _ sees  _ something in you, but you’re on thin fucking ice, got it?” 

“I didn’t wanna hurt Paulie.” Ace whined softly, “I didn’t mean to Gene I swear-”

“You keep saying that but I don’t think you mean it, regardless of if you’ve convinced yourself of that or not.” Gene grumbled, “You fuck up again, you’re done.”

“Yessir.” Ace mumbled back sarcastically.

“And you better get your shit together because we have new drummers auditioning soon.” Gene explained, his teacher voice coming out.

“Auditions?” Paul did his best to make his voice sound groggy like he’d just woken up.

“I’ve scheduled things for tomorrow night and I have tapes for us to listen to” Gene nodded and Paul looked at Ace who looked kind of empty inside.

“Let’s get to it then.” Paul yawned as he stretched, trying to ignore the kicked puppy look Ace was giving him.

_____

The tapes all sounded decent, there were a few in particular that the trio agreed were good, and Gene, somehow being a mind reader, told the other two that the drummers he’d given slots to were the ones they’d all agreed were the best. Paul was floored by Gene’s ability to discern that, but went along with it anyway, chalking it up to having been a group for so long.

The day slowly rolled around and soon the next evening was upon them. The three watched percussionist after percussionist come through into the practice area. Some of them behaved like rockstars, some were arrogant, and some were so shy or nervous that they’d totally bombed. Finally, nearing the end of the night, a small man with wildly curly hair walked in, introduced himself and started playing. He smiled as he played his heart out and Paul turned to Gene and nodded in appreciation of the young man’s skill. Even Ace looked interested in the man. 

When he finally stopped and just looked up from the kit, a bright smile across his face, and the three immediately knew that this was it.

“We have a show in three weeks.” Gene started, “Rehearsals are every day at 8 PM.”

“Not a problem.” The drummer affirmed.

“He’ll need a stage name and costume.” Paul mused, “But, we can figure that up tomorrow.”

“Sounds great!” The drummer grinned excitedly.

After the business side was taken care of, the fluffy-haired drummer shyly asked them all for autographs, “Just in case I never see you again!” he’d added with a little smile. They’d obliged and soon, Paul watched as the new band member exited the room and caught him doing a fist pump of joy. 

Paul smiled, the kid seemed pretty cool and down to earth, he was excited for this new chapter. He and Gene made a few notes about how different the drum styles going forwards would be, but he looked up and saw Ace staring blankly at the drum kit.

The spaceman was quiet, his eyes vacant of light, and Paul could tell he was sober. Sober Ace and Inebriated Ace had very different mannerisms and after spending so much time with Ace in his house, he’d learned how to really differentiate the two.

“Paul I have to go.” Gene said suddenly, bringing Paul back from inside his head, “You need a ride?”

“Gene I drove myself.” Paul reminded him, furrowing his brow in confusion.

“Ah, right.” Gene nodded awkwardly before giving Ace a glare and leaving.

The only two remaining in the room were Paul and Ace, the tension in the air so thick Paul thought he could reach out and touch it. No words were spoken between them for a long while, Ace not moving his eyes from the drum kit and Paul unable to tear his eyes from the Spaceman.

In the time since things had gone to shit, Ace had gotten a haircut. It was much shorter now, framing his face so differently than it had the last night he’d been at Paul’s. He looked thinner too, or at least more gaunt, tired maybe… Paul could feel his heart ache painfully as the person whose features he’d committed to memory had up and changed. It was  _ weird _ to see Ace without his long hair, it felt wrong, but the band was changing,  _ evolving,  _ Paul supposed it made sense that Ace was changing too.

“Paulie…” Ace murmured softly, eyes still glued to the drum kit.

“What is it Ace?” Paul had tried to sound annoyed, but his voice wavered.

“I just…” Ace shook his head, and turned to Paul, inquisitive brown eyes staring up at him intensely, “I fucked up.”

“You’ve mentioned that.” Paul frowned nervously.

“No, I  _ really  _ fucked up.” Hearing Ace this coherent was unusual, even at Paul’s when he’d been cutting back, he was still on something or other most of the time, “A- and-”

“And what Ace?” Paul whispered, heart thumping in his chest, his legs carrying him over to the slumped figure of the guitarist.

“I shouldn’t have done what I did.” Ace explained quietly, “I didn’t know- I  _ still  _ don’t know how to word it, but, for what it’s worth, I’m sorry.”

Paul stared at Ace, the spaceman’s eyes shining hopefully up at Paul.

“I know I should’ve told you in the first place, but I didn’t want to be rejected,” Ace continued, “I was afraid I’d already fucked up our relationship beyond repair when I broke in that night- I was desperate Paul.”

“I know.” Paul sighed.

“But you deserved to know about Peter and I.” Ace rarely used Peter’s name, typically referring to him by cat, and Paul was thrown for a loop, “But Paul, I  _ swear _ on Jendell’s Moons that I never meant to hurt you, not when- not when I lov-”

“Ace.” Paul stopped him and shook his head, “I need time. What you did was… I was a wreck, I haven’t been that emotionally  _ fucked  _ in years-”

“I know Paulie.” Ace whispered sadly, “And I know it isn’t fair to you for me to keep trying to talk it out with you- but I can’t do this Paul, I can’t live like this, not when the man I love is hurting so fucking bad inside-”

“Ace-”

“I- I’m not done.” Ace put his hands up in a ‘let me finish’ motion, sad eyes pleading at Paul, “Stanley Eisen, I love you more than I’ll ever be able to put into words, and I am so,  _ so  _ fucking sorry for everything.”

“... I think I should go home.” Paul croaked as he felt tears start to well in his eyes, “Get home safe Ace.”

“Paulie-” Ace reached out to stop him, but before his hand made contact with Paul’s arm he stopped, “I’m sorry.”

“I know.”

_____

The new drummer, who’d settled on the stage name of Eric Carr, was a fresh breath of air into the band. Rehearsals and run-throughs hadn’t gone as well as they did with Eric in  _ years.  _ Paul was ecstatic, Gene wasn’t nearly as grumpy as usual, and Ace had taken a strong liking to their new bandmate. Paul was happy that things were starting to level out emotionally even if his relationship with Ace was so strained still. 

One evening, Gene had decided to have everyone over for dinner to get Eric more comfortable with the band and so that everyone could get to know him better. Paul knew he’d invited Ace begrudgingly, still mad at what he’d done to Paul, but they all knew they needed to patch things back together if things would work out tour wise and musically. Paul had honestly ignored Ace since the night of Eric’s audition, still not sure what to make of Ace’s apology even though he knew it was sincere. The fact that Ace had gone straight back to Peter after being kicked out left a lingering bitter taste in Paul’s mouth that he just couldn’t get rid of, but even Ace seemed unhappy with how things had gone with their ex-drummer. Ace had also been relatively less fucked up on drugs and alcohol, much to the surprise of everyone, but it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. He was quiet however, the boisterous personality he’d become known for was fading into the background, leaving an empty, sad looking person in its stead. 

Paul couldn’t deny that he was worried about Ace regardless of how the last few weeks had panned out and every night he found himself missing Ace more and more. He missed those easy conversations, the general sense of togetherness, and being able to wake up in the arms of someone who saw him in a light that he would never see himself in. Paul’s insecurities had been eased when Ace was with him, the spaceman complimented him and spoke to him with such ease that Paul had almost started believing that those words of praise for him could be true. But now, sitting across the coffee table from him, all he felt was crippling loneliness. He  _ longed  _ to get back that closeness they’d lost, but Paul couldn’t stop the intrusive, paranoid thoughts that came along with the thought of Ace. The voice in the back of his head kept whispering that Ace would just go back to Peter if given the chance, that he never really wanted Paul, that if Ace ever actually  _ saw his ear…  _ Paul shuddered at the thought. 

Only one person in the band knew about his ear, Gene, and he had no idea how Ace would react to the deformity that haunted him daily. Ace had tried whispering into it once when they were in bed, but Paul had turned and lied that the other ear was more sensitive and that he should focus on that one during alone time. Eric must’ve seen Paul’s discomfort because when Paul looked up, he saw two questioning eyes staring at him. Gene and Ace had gotten up to go to the kitchen, Paul had somehow missed that, and Eric gave him a sad look.

“Are you doing ok?” Eric asked, “You look… I dunno, sad? Out of it?”

“I’m alright.” Paul lied, knowing he wasn’t and Eric had to have picked up on it because he gave Paul a  _ look.  _

“Gene told me that you and Ace used to be close.”

“We did.” 

“Why don’t you talk to him anymore?” Eric pouted, “He misses you and I think you miss him too.”

“I do,” Paul sighed, “but sometimes things happen that take a while to patch back up.”

“You should talk to him about it, communication is the only way to work things out.” Eric told him with a smile, “I’m sure Ace’d appreciate it too, Gene says he’s been mopier than you recently.”

“Did he now?” Paul cocked an eyebrow at Eric.

“He did, and I’ve been talking to Ace too.” Eric nodded, “He’s really worried about you, mentioned something about how you don’t take care of yourself when you get into a funk, Gene said something similar, but Ace was really upset when he was at my place yesterday.”

“He was at your place?” Paul frowned.

“Mmhmm, I told him if he needed to vent I’d listen and the only thing he could talk about is how he screwed something up with you. He wants to talk to you, but he doesn’t want to push you… He seems like a really good friend Paul.” Eric’s cheery, naive smile warmed Paul’s iced over heart a little and he offered Eric a small smile.

“He’s been a great friend.” Paul chuckled, “When he opens up he can get everyone in the room howling with laughter and he really cares about everyone…” 

“Especially you.” Eric giggled, “You should have him over for drinks or something, he’d really like that I think.”

“Hah, drinks,” Paul shook his head thinking back to the shattered bottles on his patio, “Maybe not, but he’d probably come over for a movie night.”

“Oh movie night!” Eric clapped excitedly, “We should do a band movie night!”

“We used to do them all the time.” Gene laughed as he walked back into the living room, Ace not far behind, “Maybe the fox is right, we should get together more often.”

Ace offered a silent nod as he sipped on something that Paul assumed was alcohol even if Gene didn’t really keep any around. If there was  _ anything  _ Paul had learned from being in a band with Ace for so long it was that he could sneak alcohol into anywhere.

“Well, what about after rehearsal tomorrow we go to Paul’s place?” Eric suggested.

“Offering up my house to get trashed?” Paul laughed.

“I’m in.” Gene smiled.

“Me too obviously.” Eric’s eyes shone as he grinned.

That left Ace as the only one who didn’t respond yet.

All eyes turned to the Spaceman who was now chugging his drink and when he finished looked awkwardly at the rest of the room,

“Whazzat?”

“Movie night at Paul’s!” Eric rolled his eyes in amusement, “You gotta come Spaceman!”

“Oh uh- yeah ok sure.” Ace stammered as he frowned at his empty cup, “Wouldn’t miss it.”

“Woohoo band bonding!” Eric gave a gleeful fist pump, “Paul do you have Star Wars?”

“Oh god-” Paul groaned.

“Oh I fuckin’ love Star Wars!” Ace slurred a little, “You got it Paulie? I know I had a copy at your place… I think? Yeah… Yeah!”

“I can’t believe I’ve gotta sit through it again.” Gene mumbled while Paul just laughed.

____

The next day flew by as Paul decided to clean the house and make sure he had enough food for the other three. After practically scrubbing the damn house top to bottom, digging out the tape with Star Wars on it, and tossing some snack type foods together, around four in the afternoon, Paul finally sat down on his bed to take a breather. He knew the others would be there soon, Gene and Eric would be there around six, but Ace had never given him a good estimate on when he’d arrive. Paul frowned as he remembered that tidbit, knowing he wouldn’t really be able to rest because he would be anxious waiting to see when the Spaceman would randomly turn up. He could be earlier than six, later than six, hell he could even completely ditch the group-

“Paulie?” Ace’s voice floated through the air, and Paul turned to see Ace standing next to his open window, dressed in dark colors that made his silver markings sparkle beautifully and a bluish aura gently faded around him.

Paul stared in surprise at the spaceman, and couldn’t help but think of how absolutely, ethereally beautiful Ace looked before him.

“Ace…” Paul whispered breathlessly, standing slowly, unable to take his eyes off the soft glow surrounding Ace, “You… you look…”

“Paulie I…” Ace murmured, carefully walking towards Paul, stopping a mere foot away, he was  _ so close. _

They stood wordlessly for a moment, Paul staring into Ace’s eyes, and Ace into Paul’s.

“Er- Eric wanted me to talk to you.” Paul felt small again, he wanted the world to close in around him, he wanted to disappear, but he knew if he was going to fix this…

“I know, he wanted me to talk to you too.” Ace murmured, his voice so soft, so  _ sweet…  _

“Did you… Did you ever love Peter?” Paul felt his voice crack,

“I don’t think so,” Ace shook his head, “what I had with Peter… we were good friends, but we should’ve stayed that way. We kept pushing each other to be more and more self-destructive with all the drugs and booze… but I never loved him, at least not the way I love you.”

Paul felt blood rush to his cheeks and tears start to sting in his eyes,

“Ace, why couldn’t you just tell me?”

“Because I was still trying to figure out what I felt for you and for Peter.” Ace rubbed his eyes with a hand, “When those space cadets tried to hurt you… I realized that I would do  _ anything  _ to keep you safe and that I loved you more than anything I have in my entire life.”

“When you said you’d liked me for a long time…” Paul sniffled.

“Paul, have you seen yourself? Charming, sweet, gorgeous… you may not think so, but I see a man who cares deeply for his friends and who’s driven to just fucking take the world by its balls and make it his.” Ace smiled softly, stepping forward and brushing the curls away from Paul’s face, “I’ve seen you like that since we formed the band, since before Peter and I got out of control. Fuck, I love you so much Paul.”

“Ace-” Paul could feel hot tears streaming down his face and he saw that Ace was starting to cry too.

“I’m so sorry Paulie,” Ace choked out, “i-if you- if you want me gone I’ll go but I- I-”

“Shut up.” Paul gave a desperate laugh before taking Ace’s face in his hands and swiftly closing the distance between their lips.

Ace froze in shock for a minute, but then his hands found Paul’s hips and pulled the singer flush against him. Paul’s hands drifted down to drape around Ace’s shoulders, crying at the familiarity and security of his Spaceman against him. Ace’s lips were wet from tears, his were as well, and the salty tang only reinforced that reality, but Ace tasted different. The stale, boozy hint was gone, and all he could feel was electricity sparking between them.

“My Paulie.” Ace sobbed against his mouth.

“My Space Ace.” Paul gave a strained laugh of relief as he tucked his head in the crook of Ace’s neck.

“I will never,  _ ever  _ lie to you again.” Ace whimpered as one of his hands moved to Paul’s back, hugging him tightly.

The two remained in their embrace for an eternity, relishing the familiar feeling of being close again. Paul pulled away first and laughed,

“We should go wait for Eric and Gene downstairs.” 

“You sure I can’t just keep you here forever?” Ace hummed as he started carding his fingers through Paul’s hair, “There’s a bed right there waiting for us to-”

“Not right before we have people come over Acey!” Paul giggled, “Later, ok?”

“What kind of later thing are we talking?” Ace waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Careful or someone may or may not be getting blown tonight.” Paul winked before sauntering out of the room, swaying his hips and laughing as he heard Ace groan.

When Paul got downstairs and went to sit on the couch, he was immediately flipped on his back underneath Ace who was smiling innocently at him. Paul managed a laugh before Ace’s lips were back on his. Ace kissed him desperately, tongue practically prying open Paul’s mouth and slipping inside. Paul could only whimper, along for the ride as Ace’s tongue fucked into his mouth, the spaceman holding complete control over him.

“Ace! Ace!” Paul whined as he felt arousal stirring in his groin, “We- we can’t yet-”

“Love you so much.” Ace murmured as he pulled back, pressing soft kisses along his jawline, “Never gonna leave you again.”

“You better fucking not.” Paul laughed breathlessly, playfully pushing Ace off of him.

Ace joined in his laughing, pressing a kiss to Paul’s forehead as a knock was heard at the front door. The pair hopped up and over to the door, pulling it open to reveal Gene standing there with a few bags of microwave popcorn. He looked between Paul and Ace for a moment then sighed,

“Please tell me you didn’t fuck on the couch we’re about to sit on.”

“Nah, we almost did though.” Ace cackled while Paul blushed furiously.

Gene shook his head as he walked in.

Paul was about to close the door when he saw Eric pull up, the bouncy head of wild curls giving it away, and soon all four of them were on the couch as the intro crawl to Star Wars began.

“So,” Eric grinned, “Did you and Ace-”

“Listen man, I tried,” Ace groaned exasperatedly, “someone had reservations about fucking before we had company!”

“Ace!” Paul whined in embarrassment while Gene suppressed a snort.

Eric only grinned, flashed a thumbs up, and everyone’s attention turned to the movie.

Just as Luke and Old Ben Kenobi were flying off with Han Solo however, Ace shot up from the couch and cautiously moved to the window.

“Uh, Ace?” Paul frowned while Eric gave a confused head cock and Gene stared in annoyance.

“Shhh.” Ace hissed as he looked out and Paul nearly gasped when his eyes turned electric blue.

“Uh… what?” Eric squeaked as he gawked at Ace.

“Long story.” Gene, Ace, and Paul mumbled in unison.

Ace suddenly started to full-on crackle, blue sparks crackling off of him as his eyes narrowed.

“Paul, get Gene and Eric out of here.” Ace growled in an inhuman timbre.

“Ace-” Paul’s eyes widened in fear.

“Go  _ now.”  _ Ace hissed before his whole body was engulfed in a violent blue aura and he seemed to zip out of existence.

_ “What the fuck?!” _ Eric screeched as Paul grabbed him and led the new drummer and Gene out the back.

“Why is your patio so fucked up?” Gene muttered.

“I threw bottles on it.” Paul scowled as he got the trio out of the yard.

“What’s happening?” Eric chattered as the sky seemed to light up in Ace’s shades of blue and something red.

“I don’t know.” Paul shuddered as a bright flash lit up the sky, “Gene, any ideas on where to go?”

“The park down the street may work.” Gene suggested, turning the group towards where the park was located.

Eric and Paul followed him wordlessly, Paul more concerned with the growing intensity of the lights and the sounds that crashed like thunder through the sky. When they reached the park, Eric was trembling in fear, Gene looked… concerned, and Paul stared at the sky, hoping Ace was alright.

However, just as Paul thought things were dying down, a horrible explosion like noise rung out.

“What was-” Gene started before all of them caught sight of a blue streak hurtling towards them and the three leaped out of the impact path right as it came crashing into the ground. 

The streak churned up the ground, leaving a deep impact trail in the neatly trimmed, grassy area. Paul immediately ran, trying to see what had fallen, and when he reached the trail’s end, he gasped in horror as Ace shakily emerged from the massive crater. Blue blood dripped from his mouth, and he looked beaten to hell.

“Ace?” Paul frowned.

“Paulie you gotta get outta here!” Ace spat, eyes blazing in rage.

“You’re hurt!” Paul cried out, running to the Spaceman.

“Paulie please go, the- they’ll get you!” Ace coughed as his aura flared to life again, eyes trained on the red glow in the clouds.

“Ace-” Gene yelled.

“Go!” Ace screeched, a shrill overtone in his voice as the red light grew stronger.

He turned to Paul, grabbed him, and crushed their lips together, Paul feeling the warm, sticky blood against his mouth.

“I love you.” Ace whispered hoarsely.

“I know-” Paul gasped as Ace took off again, a ring of blue left in the air where he’d flown up.

As Paul regrouped with Eric and Gene, they all saw blue lightning shooting through the sky and Paul  _ knew  _ it was Ace trying to protect them from- from  _ something.  _

“What do we do?” Eric whispered, still shaking and looking up at Gene and Paul desperately.

“J- just keep moving?” Paul stuttered, helping Eric up.

“Is Ace…” Gene furrowed his brow.

“I-” Paul started before another horrible noise erupted in the air and the blue streak that he  _ knew  _ was Ace went hurtling towards the hills,  _ “Oh shit.” _

“Was that- ?” Eric yelled as something descended from the clouds overhead.

“What the f-” Gene gazed up in terror as some kind of red light surrounded the three of them, pulling them up and up and up.

The three were suddenly pulled inside something massive, dimly lit, and it smelled and sounded like metal. Paul looked around, frantically making sure Gene and Eric were near him, but screamed when he saw the two in a cage beside him.

“Paul!” Gene yelled, his face contorted into an expression of anger and fear.

“Don’t let them hurt Eric!” Paul shook his head as hands wrapped around his arms and began dragging him away.

There were a few cries of Paul’s name before a light-headed dizziness overtook his mind and his eyes began drooping.

“This is Frehley’s plaything?” He heard someone grumble.

“The Jendellian made a gesture of human romantic affection towards it.” Another voice chirped in.

“Perfect.” Was the sickening growl Paul heard before losing consciousness.

____

Paul had no idea how much time had passed since he’d been in what he deduced was some kind of spacecraft. All he knew was that he was cold and scared. There were voices outside of wherever he was being kept speaking in a language he didn’t understand and they sounded angry. Paul curled in on himself and froze as he realized his clothing was gone. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he felt something cold and metal against his throat and he saw a golden rope  _ thing  _ hanging down from it. Panic flooded his system as he looked down to see his wrists bound in gold armbands with a chain connecting them and similar ones on his ankles. He was also wearing some… sort of skirt type thing. A simple cloth with the same color gold designs were on a pair of very small shorts, and the skirt only just covered his crotch. He could feel that his ass was barely covered by the fabric and his legs were in the same situation. Paul blushed furiously, used to revealing clothing when he was dressed as the Starchild, but now it just felt-

“Human.” The doors opened and in the light stood an imposing figure with red eyes and horns, Paul thought it looked like a devil of some kind.

Paul stared at the being in fear, it’s midnight blue skin, black horns, and white hair so inhuman from Ace’s more humanoid figure… 

“Come human.” It snapped its fingers and the gold cord attached to the choker on Paul’s neck zipped into the thing’s hands.

Paul was forced to his feet and forwards, the devil creature leading him down red lit corridors. There were so many twists and turns that Paul quickly lost track of where they were, but soon he was being led through another door and forced to his knees. 

“You wait here.” The devil spat before walking out.

A shudder ran through Paul, both from fear and from the chilly air and as he turned around, his eyes grew wide and he gasped. Surrounding him were beings of every different color under the rainbow, all in similar outfits to his. He was next to a purple-skinned, white-haired, male-looking elf-type alien and a female looking member of what he guessed was a similar species as she was a lighter purple and her hair silver.

“You… you are human?” The purple male asked in curiosity.

Paul nodded.

“I’ve never seen one before.” He gazed at Paul in awe, “We are taught that humans are not the prettiest, but I think we have been mistaught.”

“Uh…” Paul gulped in fear, the eyes of the alien man raking over his body, “P- please don’t touch me.”

“Do you know where you are?” The female asked softly.

Paul shook his head.

“This is the harem of the ship captain.”

“The what?” Paul paled.

“He collects ‘pretties’ from different planets,” The alien-elf-lady frowned, “we are his pretties, his playthings.”

Paul shuddered as his stomach churned.

“Wait, he was speaking of a human earlier…” The more masculine elf thought out loud, “Oh! You were the one the Jendell man had!”

“I- yes, the Jendellian is my friend, is he here?” Paul asked, hope flickering inside of him.

“I don’t think so.” The more female elf shook her head, “He said… I think He wanted you because of your connection to the Jendell man.”

Paul frowned and curled in on himself, but before he could really process what was happening, the door opened and the deep blue devil was back.

“Human.” It growled, forcing Paul up, “Come.”

Paul was yet again dragged through the hallway until they reached a massive door that slid open, revealing a cockpit that looked vaguely reminiscent of something from Star Trek. Quickly, the devil yanked his chains and attached them to a big captain’s chair. He was forced onto a mat of sorts on the floor surrounding the chair and the devil smiled at his handiwork.

“The Captain will be most pleased, be presentable and…  _ welcoming  _ to him.” The devil gave a wicked smile before moving to a different part of the area.

Paul shuddered at the tone the blue-skinned alien used and curled back in on himself, trying to conserve a bit of modesty. Not even a moment later the doors opened again and Paul peeked over to see a massive, red-skinned devil with huge black horns, and was armed to the teeth. 

“Oh fuck.” Paul whimpered as the thing he assumed to be the captain leveled him with an interesting stare.

“This is the human the Jendellian claimed?” He asked.

“Yessir.”

_ “Excellent.”  _ he purred as he sat in the captain’s chair, black eyes staring at Paul with intrigue.

Paul tried to move away, but the chains kept him anchored to his spot. The captain gave a dark chuckle and, with no effort at all, lifted Paul into his lap.

“What an interesting plaything.” He mused twirling a lock of Paul’s hair between his clawed fingers, “The Jendellian certainly has good taste, I’ll give him that.”

“Wh- Where’s Ace?” Paul asked, trying to stay strong, but he was completely helpless and in the alien’s control.

“Oh I don’t doubt he’ll be here soon,” the captain hummed, “he’ll certainly want to come get his pretty back.”

The thing’s breath was hot and acrid, making Paul flinch. It scowled and gripped the rope on his choker,

“You. Will. Obey.” 

“No.” Paul retorted.

“Disobedient playthings get punished.” a hand curled around Paul’s neck, claws digging in just enough to pull at, but not tear his skin, “The Jendellian  _ will _ come for you and I  _ will  _ use you to rid my sector of him.”

“Don’t you dare hurt him.” Paul spat.

“Judging by the smear on your face I already did.” A wicked smile stretched across the devil’s face and Paul began to tremble, remembering the amount of blood that had come out of Ace’s mouth, “I think after I capture the Jendellian, I’ll keep you both here. Close, but far enough that you’ll never touch him again. Though, the entertainment value could be… lovely.”

Paul swallowed roughly, the fucking panic attack feeling creeping into his shaking body. He wasn’t getting enough air, this captain alien thing was going to hurt him, he was- he was-

“Captain, we have a blip on the radar.” A feminine voice called out suddenly.

“Visual.” The captain sighed then smirked at Paul, “Don’t worry pet, you’ll get your turn later.”

Paul was going to be sick.

However, he turned to look at the screen and he could feel his heart thud in his chest as a blue, comet-like light was shown on a screen. Paul knew that light, that blue was Ace rocketing through space to get to him and Gene and Eric. He suddenly realized he hadn’t seen Gene or Eric in the room of aliens he’d been in for a while, but he was distracted as Ace disappeared. Paul stared in disbelief at the screen, the comet-like formation nowhere to be seen.

“Report.” The red devil growled angrily.

_ “Jendell ship approaching, it’s an imperial cruiser.” _

“... What did you just say?” The Captain howled.

“Jendell Imperial Cruiser, they’re requesting permission to board.”

“We go to the Hall then.” The Captain spat angrily, “Tell all high ranking officers dress uniforms only.”

“Yessir.”

Paul was detached from the chair, but was immediately thrown over the shoulder of the captain. As they walked, Paul hung limply, too afraid to move. The Hall wasn’t far from the command center, it was more formal, but Paul didn’t see much before he was unceremoniously dumped at the foot of what looked more like a throne and quickly chained to it. The Captain sat and crossed his legs and Paul was pushed by an attendant into a much more suggestive position than he would like, and his hands were chained up so that he wouldn’t be able to move at all.

It took only a few minutes for things to be set up, but soon the doors were opened, and a procession of people walked in. White faces with silver, black, and some blue markings marched in, military-esque uniforms on full display. Paul caught sight of Gene and Eric in the crowd, they were being guarded by more devil aliens, and Gene looked incredibly displeased.

“Announcing the Emperor, Empress, and Imperial Prince of the Jendell Empire.” A voice suddenly rang through the hall and Paul watched as Ace’s parents walked down the aisle.

He gazed in awe at the beautiful silver and black outfits Ace’s parents wore, each wearing a headpiece he guessed signified their status. As they walked, Paul looked to see Ace walking behind them, he was dressed in an outfit with a high black collar, silver epaulets and buttons, a silver circlet around his forehead, tall silver boots, a very fancy, long black coat completing the look, and he… he looked stunning.

“Black Claw.” The Emperor greeted, his stern tone echoing in the hall.

“Emperor Frehley.” The Captain, Black Claw, nodded, “What have I done to earn this pleasure?”

“Judging by the human at your feet,” The Empress cut in, her eyes blazing in frightening fury, “you have taken something,  _ someone _ rather, that is under the protection of the Jendell Imperial Family.”

“Oh how unfortunate for you.” Black Claw laughed.

“Why I oughta-” Ace growled, his eyes flashing blue.

“Temper, temper little prince.” Black Claw shook his head, “Such bad manners in front of my newest collector’s piece.”

Paul wrinkled his nose at the reference to him being nothing but a pretty trophy to put on a wall.

“Black Claw, you have violated the treaty we signed with your forefathers millennia ago.” The Emperor boomed, “Earth has been, and  _ always  _ will be under our protection.”

“Millenia?” Paul mouthed to Ace who merely looked at Paul in distress.

“You haven’t defended this quadrant-” Black Claw snapped.

“Then how did we get here the moment our son informed us of your treachery.” The Empress held her head high and stepped forward, “You didn’t even bother to properly sweep the area before breaking the law.”

“The human is  _ mine now.”  _ Black Claw stood, fuming and kicked Paul to the side in the process.

Paul gave a pained cry, his arms pulling further than they should’ve.

_ “Paul!”  _ Ace growled his body glitching in and out of solidity and the sound of electricity crackled in the air.

“Does he challenge me to a duel?” Black Claw laughed.

“No-” The Empress scowled.

_ “I do.”  _ Ace yelled walking forward, dropping his ornamental coat behind him as he did so.

“Whose decision shall it be to choose the weapon then?” Black Claw laughed darkly.

“Yours.” Ace sneered.

“Unarmed, my fire,” Black Claw snapped, fire flickering off his fingertip, “against your bolts.”

“Accepted.” Ace nodded, stepping forward to meet Black Claw who walked down the steps from the throne.

The two shook hands as a massive circle formed around them to make a protected ring so that no others would be harmed. Paul saw Ace’s parents turn their steely eyes to the ring and Eric and Gene looking around in fear.

A crack of lightning started the fight and fire and lightning erupted viciously and rapidly. Paul couldn’t even see what was happening for the most part, catching glimpses through the smoke and energy coursing through the ring. Things were bumping into the perimeter as well, Ace then Black Claw then Black Claw then Ace. Paul could feel himself start to cry as it went on and on, with no indication of if Ace was hurt or not. Suddenly, a massive clap of thunder exploded, and as the smoke cleared, Paul saw Black Claw laying on the ground, sparking and twitching violently, and Ace hovering above him, his body glowing and humming with power. His eyes were trained on Black Claw’s prone form and if looks could kill… 

“As the offended party in this conflict, you are to decide his fate.” The Emperor called to Paul who shook his head.

“Are you not the offended party too?” Paul questioned.

“The harm was done to you child.” The Empress frowned, “His fate is yours to decide.”

Ace stared at him, waiting patiently as the whirrs of electricity grew louder.

“Don’t kill him!” Paul told Ace and listening as gasps filled the room.

“What do you suggest I do?” Ace asked as he landed gently.

“I- I-” Paul frowned, “Community service maybe?”

Ace burst into a fit of cackles and turned to his parents with a shrug,

“He is to sweep the streets of the Imperial City for the next millennia then!”

Paul watched the Empress stifle a laugh while the Emperor looked very much done with his son’s bullshit.

“Also,” Paul called, “there are others on the ship who need to go back to their homes.”

“We will see it is done.” The Emperor nodded then ordered the room to clear.

As soon as it was just Eric, Paul, Gene, Ace, and Ace’s parents left in the room, Ace flew to Paul’s side in a swirl of lightning.

“Paulie, Paulie are you alright?” he whispered as he began breaking the chains from the throne.

“I am now that you’re here.” Paul smiled weakly, rubbing his wrists.

“Did- did he do anything to you? Did he touch you?” Ace panicked as he pulled Paul tight against him.

“You came just in time.” Paul smiled against his shoulder.

“Thank the fucking Moons.” Ace nearly sobbed.

“So… these are Ace’s parents?” Gene asked as he and Eric approached the Imperial Couple.

“Yes,” Ace nodded gesturing to them as he was unwilling to move from Paul, “Gene, Eric, this is my mother, Asteria, and my father Leonoon.”

“Your son is… certainly something.” Gene uttered awkwardly.

“Oh we are well aware.” Asteria cackled, “You’re the Demon one right? With the four-stringed instrument?”

“Oh god, I can see the family resemblance.” Gene groaned, “You’re really a prince then?”

Ace nodded as he carefully helped Paul up from the floor and they both heard Eric snort.

The Empress turned and gazed wide-eyed at Eric,

“Pardon me young one, but… you aren’t a Foxkenet are you?”

Three pairs of eyes stared at Eric in confusion.

“Uh well, my grandma was full blooded, I’m only a quarter now.” Eric laughed, “But I’ve got Foxkenet blood.”

“Foxkenet?” Ace furrowed his brow.

“From Fenrex by Alpha Centauri!” The Empress explained.

“Oh my fuckin- Eric’s a fox!” Ace chuckled, “I knew I liked this guy! Did you know I was-?”

“Ace, no offense but I can smell a Jendellian from a mile away, you all smell like burnt trees and sad electric outlets.” Eric snickered.

Paul and Gene looked back and forth between the two for a moment before Paul burst into a fit of laughter,

“So we have two aliens now?”

“I guess so.” Ace grinned then turned to his parents, “Thanks for the assist you two.”

“Paulie seems like such a nice young man and he’s good for you,” The Empress sighed happily, “of course we’d help to keep you both safe.”

The Emperor nodded and Ace quickly embraced his parents before turning to his band,

“Alright, we need to get you idiots home.”

“Are you sure you aren’t the idiot here?” Gene chuckled.

“Touche buddy.” Ace grinned while Eric started sniffing around.

“I found the escape pods!” Eric exclaimed, “Gene I can get you home in one.”

“I’m not quite sure-” Gene blanched.

“C’mon, it’ll be fun!” Eric smiled and ran ahead.

“Uh… see you in a bit then?” Gene looked very not excited about space traveling even more.

“Get some sleep, we can deal with more shit tomorrow.” Paul laughed then sent Gene to follow Eric.

“So,” The Empress grinned, “when can we expect the two of you to visit?”

Ace turned to Paul who matched the Empress’ smile,

“Soon, I’d really love to see where Ace grew up.”

“We have work to do before we can take a break though,” Ace explained, “but I’ll be home to visit soon.”

“Ah, of course,” The Emperor nodded, “send us warning ahead of time, we’ll make sure your quarters are presentable.”

“They weren’t  _ that _ bad when I left.” Ace groaned.

“Yes they were.” His parents glared at him in unison.

“Now, we have some work to do getting so many people home.” The Empress grinned, “We’ll see the two of you sooner than a double blue moon!”

“Alright ma'.” Ace grinned, “I’m gonna get Paulie home, your comms are all the same?”

“Of course.” 

“Cool.” Ace gave them a thumbs up.

The family said their goodbyes and soon Ace’s parents were gone.

“Ready to head home?” Ace asked, clasping Paul’s hand in his.

“I cannot wait to get into bed,” Paul smiled shyly.

“Well, you’ll wanna stay awake for this, so no sleeping on me, got it?”

“Why-  _ Oh!”  _ Paul gasped as Ace picked him up bridal style and began to float down the hallways, “You gonna fly me home Spaceman?”

“Absolutely.” Ace hummed as his blue aura surrounded the both of them, “This’ll keep you breathing when we go, no panicking.”

Ace opened an airlock and suddenly, the two were drifting in the silent, starry, middle of the milky way.

_ “Oh Ace.”  _ Paul’s eyes widened in awe, “It’s beautiful.”

“Remind me to take you to the asteroid belt someday, we can have a picnic near Jupiter!” Ace’s laugh rang out gleefully as he headed in the direction of the massive yellow sun.

The comet trail that had formed around Ace in his chase materialized around them again as the Spaceman shot like a rocket towards Earth.

“Is the comet like camouflage?” Paul asked as he gazed at the blue, fiery trail.

“Yep, nothing can tell I’m just a kid from Jendell when I activate it.” Ace explained.

“Hmm, Frehley’s Comet,” Paul hummed, “it’s got a nice ring to it.”

“That’d make a cool album name.” Ace chuckled as they shot past Mars, “So…”

“So?” Paul cocked an eyebrow.

“How about I take you for a  _ rocket ride _ when we get back?” Ace grinned devilishly.

“Your mind is always on the next lay isn’t it?” Paul groaned at his terrible pun.

“Paulie have you seen what you’re wearing?” Ace rolled his eyes, “I’m surprised I didn’t pop a boner the second I saw you propped up with a something that I doubt even qualifies  _ as _ clothing on.”

“Well…” Paul suddenly had a thought, “It looks like you got your damsel in distress, and I got my dress.”

Paul could see the cogs turning in Ace’s head as he thought through what had been said and it was obvious when the lightbulb went off.

“Oh you dirty girl you!” Ace cackled

“What can I say, my Space Ace drives me crazy.” Paul snorted as Ace brought them down through Earth’s atmosphere.

“So… is that a yes to the rocket ride?” Ace smirked.

“I think you’ve kept me waiting long enough.”

“You kicked me out!”

“Yeah, and that made me wait a whole extra month!”

“Oh when we get home I’ll-” Ace’s grin grew and his eyes betrayed how damn horny he was.

“Do what? Punish me Daddy?” Paul teased before breaking into another fit of laughter.

_ “Paulie what the fuck.”  _

_________

Ace landed them in Paul’s backyard, still thrown off from Paul’s teasing, and the two went tumbling to the grass as they laughed to one another. Ace’s face was brighter than Paul had seen it since the band had gotten together, he was that silly boy from the Bronx again. Well, if the Bronx were Jendell he supposed. The two helped each other up, Paul leaning heavily on Ae as they walked in the door,

“I’m so glad you’re safe.” Ace murmured into Paul’s hair, pressing a kiss to his hair as he did so, “I’m sorry I didn’t get there sooner.”

“You took a hell of a beating Ace,” Paul sighed, leaning further into the Spaceman, “I’m surprised you weren’t hurt worse.”

“I had to make sure you didn’t get carted halfway across the galaxy,” Ace breathed, “nothing was gonna stop me from getting to you.”

“No love for Gene or Eric?” Paul giggled as they began walking up the stairs.

“I’m sure they could’ve figured their shit out.” Ace shook his head in amusement, opening the bedroom door and leading Paul inside, “How did they even get you into this thing?”

“The skirt?” Paul snorted, “I was passed out, I woke up with this loincloth shit.”

“It’s a minor miracle I didn’t get it up the second I saw you in it, I mean  _ fuck,  _ your ass is  _ right there.”  _ Ace pinched his ass with a laugh.

_ “Ace!” _ Paul faked annoyance as he sat on the edge of the bed, looking up at Ace in the black and silver ensemble that heavily resembled one of his stage costumes.

“So,” Ace smirked, “am I  _ finally allowed  _ to ravish you now?”

“I dunno,” Paul flashed him a coy smile, “I don’t know if you’ve earned it.”

“Oh god, you kick me out for a month and learn how to be the biggest tease ever.” Ace groaned sarcastically and dropped to his knees in front of Paul, crawling over and settling between Paul’s spread legs, “You know, I  _ could _ just tease you right back all night.”

“Would you though?” Paul gazed down at Ace knowingly, his fingers tilting Ace’s head up by his chin, “I’m sure if I asked my prince charming nicely, he couldn’t say no.”

“And you’ve learned how to be this sexy? Come on, that ain’t fair!” Ace groaned dramatically, “What’d you do, watch a shit load of porn?”

“A lady never reveals her secrets.” Paul said haughtily, trying to cross his legs, but Ace’s hands found his thighs and kept them open.

“Paulie,” Ace cooed softly, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Paul’s navel,  _ “my _ Paulie.”

“Ace…” Paul breathed out as Ace’s arms wrapped around his waist and he began pressing kisses along his abdomen.

“Love my Paulie so much.” Ace murmured against his heated skin, starting to move down and down and down.

“You gonna show me how much you love me?” Paul whispered back, moving his hand to Ace’s shorter dark hair.

“Gonna prove that I’ll never leave again.” Ace replied, carefully moving the red fabric of the skirt’s drapery to the side, fingers hooking in the waistband of the tiny shorts.

“Why’d you cut your hair?” Paul asked suddenly, tugging on the locks softly, unused to how short it was.

“New hair, new me.” Ace chuckled as he dragged the little shorts down, revealing Paul’s hardening cock, “Had to win you back somehow, so I cleaned my act up to do that.”

“No more drug binges?” Paul asked.

“Nope, cutting back on the booze too,” Ace sighed, “trying to fix the mess Peter and I created. Besides, whiskey dick is no fun for you!”

“That… that’s really good Ace.” Paul smiled as Ace threw the shorts behind his shoulder.

“Mm, enough about me though,” Ace smirked deviously, pressing a kiss to Paul’s erection, “right now is about you.”

Suddenly Paul was on his back on the bed, Ace on top of and straddling him, hands pinned above his head by one of Ace’s, and the other hand softly stroking Paul’s cheek. Paul leaned into the touch, kissing Ace’s palm with a smile and looked up to see his Spaceman staring down at him softly.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Ace whispered, moving his hand to play with Paul’s curly hair.

“Fixed your shit and came clean to me.” Paul chuckled back, “Though, you still have lots to make up for.”

“Anything for you gorgeous.” Ace leaned down to kiss Paul softly, freeing his hands.

Paul immediately pulled Ace down on to him, smiling into Ace’s lips and finally letting himself relax. Ace was here and wasn’t going to leave again. He made Paul feel safe and secure, and the loneliness that had gripped his heart for so long started to fade as Ace started to kiss every bit of Paul he could get his hands on. Ace’s lips and tongue lavished his body in adoration, lapping against a nipple, kissing his collarbone, hand drifting down his navel… Paul moaned as the Spaceman’s hand wrapped around his cock, slowly stroking it, then pulling away to tease him. A chuckle left Ace’s lips as he moved back up and sunk his teeth into Paul’s neck, sucking at the sensitive skin as Paul realized he was trying to leave a mark. He gasped as Ace started repeating that treatment to other parts of him, trying to leave as many little love bites as possible.

“A- Ace, be careful!” Paul keened as Ace’s tongue found his nipple again.

“Gonna show the whole world you’re mine.” Ace laughed then rolled his tongue around the rosy bud of Paul’s nipple.

Paul gripped Ace’s shoulder, moaning breathlessly as Ace started grinding down against his crotch. He surprised Ace, pushing him up, and started to make fast work of the buttons and fastenings on the too many clothes that Ace still had on. When his fingers started to fumble, Ace’s hands clasped over his and helped Paul undo the rest of the coverings of Ace’s torso, and the Spaceman got his pants off soon after. However, as Paul laid back down, Ace stayed kneeling above him, a pensive look on his face.

“Something wrong?” Paul frowned, worrying that maybe Ace had fucked something up.

“Are you clean?” Ace asked.

“Uh…” Paul blushed, “Yeah, I got tested last month.”

“Aw, for me?” Ace chuckled.

“Maybe, I can neither confirm or deny that.” Paul laughed, “Are you?”

“I can’t catch human diseases,” Ace explained, “and even if I had any, I wouldn’t be able to transfer any Jendell infections or shit to you.”

“Is this your roundabout way of wanting to forego condoms?” 

“... Maybe.”

Paul shrugged, “Fuck it, if we’re both clean then. Besides, last time you said something about wanting to… hm what was it? ‘I wanna fill you with my come and watch it drip down your thighs’?”

“Oh that sounds even  _ hotter _ comin’ out of your mouth Paulie.” Ace smirked, “You want that? Wanna feel me come inside you? Fill you up and mark you as  _ mine?”  _

Paul shuddered as Ace’s voice lowered, heat shooting down his spine and straight to his cock. Ace leaned down and started grinding against Paul again, his lips grazing Paul’s ear, nibbling on it softly. Paul gave a shaky sigh as he fisted a hand in Ace’s hair, tugging at it just slightly.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good Paulie,” Ace groaned, “gonna open you up, take my time until your hole is fucking sopping wet from lube, then I’m gonna tease you until you beg me to take you, beg me to fuck you so damn hard that you’ll feel me in the morning. When you’re crying for me to get on with it, begging for it, I’ll slide in, but I’ll move so slow, just tease you until you can’t fucking take it anymore-”

_ “Ace fuck,”  _ Paul whimpered, bucking his hips up against Ace, feeling his cock slide up against Ace’s, “Why do you have to  _ tease _ me?”

“Because I wanna hear all the pretty noises you make.” Ace growled, gripping Paul’s hips and stopping their movement as he kept up his agonizingly slow thrusts against him, “Wanna hear you scream my name, wanna hear how many different ways you cry for me,  _ beg for me.” _

“Acey!” Paul whined as Ace stopped suddenly and pulled back.

“I can’t get you off before the main event baby,” Ace chuckled, reaching for the lube on the bedside table, “you’ve gotta work for it.”

“How do you want me?” Paul whispered breathlessly, sitting up, twining his arms around Ace’s shoulders, and brushing their noses together.

Ace’s breathing hitched quietly and he pressed his lips to Paul’s softly, the bottle in his hand dropping to the bed as he ran his hands down Paul’s back. An amused chuckle escaped from Paul at having taken Ace off guard and he felt the guitarist smile back into the kiss, his hands rubbing careful circles on his lower back.

“Y’know,” Paul whispered, nuzzling into Ace, “I think you’re just as much of a sap for the romantic shit as I am.”

“Maybe so,” Ace hummed, kissing Paul’s forehead, “but who wouldn’t be with you at their side.”

“Now you’re just schmoozing me.” Paul snorted.

“How dare you accuse me of such a thing!” Ace feigned offense, his hand flipping up to his forehead and tilted his head back like some old lady about to faint.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Paul laughed, “come here you dork.”

“Ah, I see we’ve reached the point of insults becoming affectionate pet names,” Ace gave a mischievous smile and moved his hands to the sides of Paul’s face, “I’ll have to figure a few out, because you’d probably kill me for the ones I’ve got in my head.”

“Try me?” Paul giggled, surprised by the total change in pace, but also not unhappy with it.

“Not tonight,” Ace sighed, his hands brushing his hair and moving back towards-

Paul jerked back with a yelp as Ace’s hand brushed against  _ that  _ ear or what there was of one.

“Shit, Paulie?” Ace’s eyes widened and he pulled back, “Did I hurt you? Are you alright? Fuck-!”

Paul sat frozen, a hand covering the hair that in turn covered the ear as the taunts of school children filled his ears.

“I- I-” Paul stammered softly, but was unable to say much more as an awkward silence filled the space between the two.

“You told me you… that you didn’t like touching that ear.” Ace murmured, “It’s not just about sensitivity is it?”

Paul looked down as Ace crawled close to him again, his voice failing him as Ace’s hand pushed his hair back, revealing the deformed skin to Ace. He chanced a look up and saw Ace gazing at it in curiosity, no words of malice falling from his lips as he stared. Before Paul could say anything, Ace moved in slowly, and kissed the strip of skin below the malformed ear.

“Ace-” Paul gasped at the new sensation, completely unused to  _ anything  _ touching the space near his ear, “Ace what’re you-  _ oh.” _

Ace merely hummed as he worked his lips around the  _ very  _ sensitive skin there, sucking and nipping so gently that Paul felt like he could cry. It took time, but slowly, he  _ melted  _ into the touch, becoming nothing more than putty in Ace’s more than capable arms. He whined in the back of his throat as Ace continued to lavish him with attention and eased Paul down onto his back.

“Is this ok?” Ace asked and Paul strained to hear it on that side, but nodded.

“I- no one’s ever-” Paul shuddered.

“Shh,” Ace hushed him and kissed him again, “you’re ok, yeah?”

“Yeah I just-” Paul breathed shakily, “I’ve never had anyone do that.”

“You’re beautiful Paulie,” Ace smiled, “and so damn cute.”

Paul gave a relieved laugh and watched while Ace reached for the bottle of lube again.

“How about we get this show on the road?” Ace smirked, “I mean we could stop if-”

“Ace Frehley, you better not blue ball me.” Paul pouted.

“Anything for you  _ princess.”  _ Ace purred.

Paul grimaced and groaned at Ace’s choice of words, but he was quickly shut up by Ace kissing the tip of his very hard, very sensitive erection.

A second later, Ace grabbed a pillow and helped Paul situate it under his hips to get him more comfortable. Paul tried to slow his breathing down and relax, but his nerves were wired and he was  _ eager  _ for Ace’s touch. Ace slowly began rubbing the inside of Paul’s thighs to calm him down which helped the singer to relax a little more, but he gasped as Ace grabbed one of Paul’s legs and hoisted it over his shoulder. 

The snick of the bottle opening made Paul swallow roughly, and he watched as Ace gently coated a finger in the substance. He looked up at Paul when he’d finished, obvious that he was checking in to make sure Paul was alright. Paul gave a shaky nod and Ace grinned, his lube slicked hand skimming over his cock then moved down to circle at his entrance. The feeling was different to say the least and Paul bit his lip as he tried to get used to it, not having done anything like this before. However, just as Paul was starting to squirm a little, finding himself wanting something more, Ace eased a finger into him.

Paul gave a sharp, inward gasp as he instinctively tightened up, but Ace had started murmuring soft words of praise and adoration that made Paul’s heart soar. After a minute of Ace just moving his finger around, Paul shifted his hips trying to figure out if he liked the stretching sensation.

“You alright?” Ace asked, voice husky as he looked up at Paul with heavily lidded eyes.

“‘S weird.” Paul mumbled.

“It’s your first time, it’ll be odd.” Ace smiled, then started carefully thrusting his finger in and out of Paul.

Paul balled his hands in the bed sheets as Ace worked his finger, the lube making some decidedly unsexy noises as it went on. After a few more minutes of that, Paul started getting impatient and gave a testing thrust back onto Ace’s hand.

“Think you can take another?” Ace asked, not looking up from his work.

“Go for it.” Paul breathed, scrunching his face as Ace’s finger pulled out and the bottle of lube was opened again.

Ace quickly slid a finger back into him, then teased the rim with a second making Paul keen softly. The Spaceman looked up, searching Paul’s face for discomfort or any sort of hesitation, and, finding none, started pressing a second finger in with the first.

_ “Fuck.”  _ Paul hissed, the stretch burning a little more this time, his hands tightening in the sheets.

“Relax Paulie.” Ace cooed as the second finger slid in all the way with the first.

Paul let out a breath his didn’t know he’d been holding and tried to focus on keeping relaxed. Ace held his finger still for a moment, but slowly began scissoring them, easing Paul further open. Suddenly, Ace crooked his fingers and Paul cried out, not expecting the movement or the feeling of Ace rubbing up against something that caused the heat in his belly to grow.

“Found it!” Ace singsonged, continuing to brush his fingers against the little bundle of nerves that were driving Paul crazy.

“A- Ace- holy fuck-!” Paul choked out, bucking his hips into Ace’s hand as his dick seemed to get  _ very  _ interested in what was happening judging by the bead of precome at the top.

“Feelin’ good yet?” Ace teased, crooking his fingers again and Paul practically howled, “Heh, I’ll take that as a yes.”

“M- more!” Paul whimpered as Ace began scissoring his fingers again.

“I dunno Paulie, I’ve gotta get you used to-” Ace chuckled.

“Ace, Ace  _ please!”  _ Paul whined, throwing his head back in frustration, the building feeling in the pit of his stomach making him  _ ache  _ for release.

“Fuck you’re really into this ain’t ya Paulie?” Ace moaned as he withdrew his fingers again.

_ “Ace!”  _ Paul cried, the sudden emptiness leaving him craving more.

“Settle down Paulie, I won’t leave you high and dry.” Ace snickered.

A moment later, Ace was sliding his fingers back into Paul, a third alongside the other two, and Paul was reduced to a shivering, moaning mess. He could hear Ace chuckle as his fingers thrust in and out of Paul, drawing a cry of pleasure each time he hit Paul’s sweet spot.

“Ace- Ace  _ c’mon.”  _ Paul pleaded, trying to sit up a little to get Ace to get a move on, “Please, I wanna- wanna feel you-!”

Paul was cut off as Ace pressed down against  _ that  _ spot again, drawing a high, desperate moan from his throat.

“How bad do you want it Paulie?” Ace’s eyes seemed to darken as he asked.

“So bad Acey-” Paul gasped, “Want- no,  _ need  _ you in me!”

“Is that so?” he could feel Ace’s hard, leaking cock against his thigh now, and he wanted it  _ in  _ him.

“A- Ace please, want it so bad, want you to t- take me!” Paul cried out, wanting nothing more than for Ace to just  _ fuck him already. _

“Someone’s impatient.” Ace snickered.

“Please don’t make me wait!” Paul begged, all dignity having left him a long while ago, “I- I can’t Ace, I  _ need  _ you! Need you so fuckin’ bad!”

“I like how you sound begging for me.” Ace groaned, “Keep going.”

“Fuck I- I want your cock in me!” Paul nearly sobbed, his whole body trembling with need, “I want you to fuck me s- so hard that- f-  _ fuck-  _ Ace please!”

Suddenly, Paul was empty again and he whined, desperate to be full again. However, as quickly as Ace pulled out, he was pushing at Paul’s entrance again, this time with what Paul wanted to badly.

“Oh fuck.” Paul whimpered as the tip caught on the rim a little, he was so fucking sensitive now.

“You ready Paulie?” Ace asked.

_ “Please!”  _

Ace didn’t hesitate as he slid into Paul, but it was slow. Too fucking slow. Paul tried to voice his displeasure with that, but when Ace was about halfway in, he drove his cock in the rest of the way and Paul  _ did  _ sob this time.

“Oh  _ fuck,”  _ Ace groaned, voice low and a tone that was definitely not human seeping into his voice, “you’re so  _ tight  _ baby.”

The stretch burned so good for Paul, it was simultaneously too much and not enough, it was big and filled him in a way that Ace’s fingers couldn’t and Paul  _ loved it.  _

“How is it?” Ace breathed out through his teeth.

“S- so big.” Paul gasped, his hands flying to Ace’s shoulders, “So  _ much.” _

“You like it?” Ace managed a wicked smile.

“Acey,” Paul did his best to flash the sultriest bedroom eyes he could manage at his lover.

“Hm?” Ace bit his lip as he stared into Paul’s eyes.

_ “Fuck me.”  _

“Anything for you my lovely Starchild.” Ace groaned as he grinded against Paul, getting used to the feeling before pulling out and pushing back in.

“I c- can take it.” Paul whined.

“Sure you can, but I’ve gotta make it fun for you.” Ace winked, rolling his hips into Paul.

Each agonizingly slow movement made Paul more desperate than he had been ever before and he tried thrusting back onto Ace. The moment he tried though, Ace grabbed his hips with a bruising grip and stopped them. Paul whined, but held on to Ace and let the Spaceman control it. He knew what he was doing and would get to Paul whenever he deemed right. That didn’t stop Paul from wanting more however and Paul had an idea pop into his mind.

“S- so  _ good  _ Acey,” He moaned, “Fill me up just right.”

“Ohh, you’ve got a mouth on you now too?” Ace grunted, stilling inside Paul for a moment.

“Mm,” Paul hummed, shifting to get his legs wrapped around Ace’s waist, “c’mon Acey, take me!”

“I’m having so much fun playing with you though.” Ace chuckled, leaning down and kissing Paul softly.

“C- come  _ on,”  _ Paul rasped out, “j- just fuck me.”

“And if I don’t?” Ace’s eyes glinted evilly.

“Oh god Ace please.” Paul gripped Ace’s shoulders harder, “f- fuck me so hard you make me cry!”

“Keep begging, maybe it’ll get you there.” Ace murmured as he gave a few slow thrusts in and out.

“O- oh,  _ oh Ace.”  _ Paul shuddered, rolling his hips into Ace’s thrusts, “P- please, wanna feel you, wanna make you feel good, I- oh fuck Ace, I want to- to-”

“What do you want Paulie? You gotta tell me.” Ace’s lips were at his ear, his body covering Paul’s and Paul’s dripping cock caught between their bellies.

“C’mon and take me for a rocket ride Space Ace.” Paul purred.

“Oh fuck yes.” Ace hissed and  _ snapped _ his hips up and into Paul.

Paul yelped at the feeling, then moaned as Ace set a slightly slower pace than he wanted. He did his best to meet Ace’s thrusts, but he wanted it faster _ , harder.  _ As if he could read Paul’s mind, Ace started thrusting faster, sliding easily in and out of Paul, drawing soft mewls and cries from the singer.

“So good for me Paulie.” Ace groaned, his eyes closing as he gave a few hard thrusts, “So pretty with my cock in you, you like it baby?”

Paul nodded, his voice seemingly unable to produce anything other than short syllabled vocalizations. 

Ace’s hands found themselves next to Paul’s head and Ace started thrusting faster and harder, driving his cock into Paul with newfound purpose. Paul cried out as Ace hit his sweet spot every few thrusts, and he could feel the coil in his belly getting tighter and tighter, it was too much.

“A- Ace I th- think-!” Paul moaned, pulling Ace into him and burying his face in the Spaceman’s neck, “C- close!”

“Already baby? That worked up from me?” Ace grunted as he moved a hand from beside Paul’s head and ran it down Paul’s chest, “Such a good boy though, been so good for me.”

Paul keened as Ace’s fingers brushed against his cock, feeling them tease the head a little before those rough, calloused guitarist’s hands closed around him. 

Paul threw his head back at the touch, Ace’s hands stroking him in time with his thrusts, so good, so hard, so fast-

“How close are you?” Ace growled into his ear.

Paul simply tightened his legs around Ace’s hips, trying to get him to move faster. Ace gave a strained laugh then adjusted his angle so that he hit Paul in  _ just  _ the right way with each movement. 

“Oh fuck,  _ oh fuck-!”  _ Paul cried as he felt his orgasm building, “A- Acey I’m gonna-!”

“So good, such a pretty Starchild,” Ace moaned, “Come for me Paulie.”

And he did.

As Ace’s words left his lips, it was as if a dam broke. Paul screamed Ace’s name, tears pricking at his eyes as his Spaceman hit his sweet spot perfectly and stroked his cock just right. He crashed over the edge, pleasure spreading like electricity to his fingertips as he cried Ace’s name. Ace’s hand kept working him, his hips not missing a beat as Paul painted their stomachs with his come. Paul shook as he rode out the orgasm, reveling in the feeling of Ace not slowing in the slightest and had him floating through the aftershocks.

When Paul felt himself coming down and becoming much more sensitive than he would’ve liked, he felt Ace was still hard, still pounding into him, hips snapping, rocking, grinding against Paul.

“A- Ace-” Paul whimpered, “T- too much it’s-”

“So fuckin’ close!” Ace groaned, sinking his teeth into Paul’s shoulder then sitting up, “Gotta- gotta fuckin-  _ fuck Paulie-!” _

Ace’s hips lost their rhythm for less than a second and then Paul could feel a warmth spread in him and he moaned as he realized Ace was coming.

Ace cried Paul’s name out like a prayer as he gave a few last thrusts into Paul before finally emptying himself into the singer. When he finally finished giving a few more slow thrusts, he breathed heavily, still leaning over Paul as he pulled out. As Paul was about to open his mouth, Ace sat up and looked down at Paul’s crotch and moaned.

“So gorgeous.” Ace groaned, “So pretty.”

“Ace is-” Paul gasped as he was suddenly flipped to his hands and knees, “Ace what?”

“So much,” Ace moaned reverently, a finger tracing Paul’s rim, “look how much of me you took Paulie.”

“Did I do good?” Paul whimpered, playing along.

“Did so well Paulie, so happy.”

“Is it everything you wanted?” Paul giggled breathlessly, “Well, more the ‘oh Paulie I wanna see my come drip down your-  _ Fuck! _ ”

Paul yelped as he felt Ace’s tongue lave at his hole, but he was really too tired to move.

“Ace what’re you d- doing?” Paul shuddered, not sure how to feel about what Ace was doing.

He was then given a quick slap of Ace’s hand on his ass, drawing yet  _ another  _ yelp from Paul, and he turned himself over to see Ace with some come stuck to his lips.

“Really?” Paul snorted, rolling his eyes.

“Yup.” Ace shrugged then moved up to kiss Paul.

“Ugh, gross.” Paul teased with a laugh as he succumbed to Ace’s little butterfly light kisses across his face, “I love you.”

“I love you too Paulie.” Ace crooned in his rough, screechy, cackle prone voice, pressing more and more kisses to Paul’s lips and face.

“... Oh god it’s drying on me.” Paul groaned suddenly and looked down to see his and Ace’s stomachs were getting tacky with drying come.

“Oooh! Shower fun!” Ace cackled excitedly, “Rocket Ride 2! The Electric Boogaloo!” 

“Oh my god.” Paul groaned, “I take it back, I take it back! No love for you here!”

“Lies! Slander!” Ace’s shrill, alien laugh drawing Paul into a fit of chuckles himself.

“Ah, I guess I do love you Space Ace.”

“I love you too my beautiful Starchild.”


End file.
